Secrets of an Agent
by JennieJoy72
Summary: Can Jamie handle the secrets that come with the job of an Agent; especially where his family is concerned? Higher rating for later chapters.
1. Secrets of an Agent

I don't own these characters I just like to play with their world a little.

This story is the first chapter in a story of Jamie as an agent and as he learns first-hand what Amanda went through all those years of keeping her job and what she does a secret from her family; but can he do as good as a job as his mother with the secret he has to keep.

**Secretes of an Agent**

Jamie sat in the hotel room that he had been retired to for the last three weeks and was about to go stir crazy. Denver was not what he was expecting when the Field Agent Section Chief said that he was going to send him on a light surveillance job in Denver. Jamie and the senior agent he was assigned to work with had severe personality differences. This guy may have been around longer but Jamie was wondering if he was ready for retirement.

"Hey, I'm going to get something to eat; do you want me to bring you back anything?" Jamie asked.

"Where are you going? You really should just order in."

"If I stay in this room alone with you for another minute I will pull my service revolver out and shoot you myself. This room is equipped with a shower how about while I am gone you figure out how it is used." Jamie slammed the door and his partner picked up the phone and when the other party answered, "Okay, Mrs. Stetson, you win, he really is like his step father; he just threaten me with personally shooting me and to think it only took three weeks. He may have Lee's temper but he has your patience."

"Thanks, Fred, I'll make a note in the file; just make sure you let him know that the case will be wrapped up by tomorrow. I wouldn't want him to miss his test on surveillance."

"Sure thing Amanda; I will let him know." Fred Fielder hung up the phone and then decided to take Jamie up on his suggestion and jumped on in the shower.

Jamie exited the hotel and wasn't even paying attention to where he was walking. He smelled and heard a street fair close by and he followed the noise. He made a few more turns and he was in the middle of the fair. He let his stomach guide him to the closest vendor and he ordered and steak sandwich and fries and a beer and went to find a seat as a jazz band started to play.

He found a spot on the end of a table and sat and listened to the music. He wasn't stupid he knew this was just a training exercise; what he didn't know was why it had to be in Denver and with Fred Fielder. He saw his Dad's eyes widen when he said he was going to be sent out on an assignment in Denver with him. Lee about choked on his wine when Amanda told him.

Jamie was watching as a little boy about the age of three or four came by but he noticed that there was no adult with him and he was starting to cry. Jamie went over and asked, "Hey, buddy, where is your Mommy and Daddy?"

The little boy looked at him and tears continued to fall and Jamie picked him up and began to look for an officer. He was walking toward the security table when he heard the panic cry of a woman and man in unison, "Joey; where are you? Joey?"

Jamie turned toward the voices and froze as he turned and came face to face with two faces he hadn't seen in seven years. The blood drained from his face as the boy in his arms reached out and said, "Daddy!"

"Jamie?" The man said as he reached and took his small son from the arms of Jamie.

"Dad; Carrie?"


	2. Forgive or Forget

**Forgive or Forget**

Jamie stood looking at his dead parents and felt his world spinning. He turned to walk away only to have Joe's hand stop him and when Jamie spun around and faced him, "What? What do you think you could say that will make this okay?" Jamie spat out at glaring at his father with in his eyes and heart.

Thrusting a card in his hand Joe pleaded with Jamie, "Meet us here in an hour." With that Joe grabbed his wife and young son and left in the other direction half hoping Jamie would show and half hoping he didn't.

Jamie went back to where he was sitting only to find his food and beer were both gone. As confused as he was he was still hungry. He went back to the vendor and placed and paid the second time for the same meal. Taking his food and beer he sat back down and tried to process what he had just encountered. All he wanted was a few minutes away from Fred Fielder and some descent food. Instead he paid for the same food twice, helped a little boy; who he was beginning to realize was his baby brother, and his dead parents were alive and walking around, "Just a simple surveillance my boss said, it will be a walk in the park he said."

Jamie finished his food and found the first pay phone he could and made a collect call to the only person he knew could explain all of this. "Jamie, are you okay, son?" Lee asked after accepting the charges.

"I don't know; does anyone ever go insane from surveillance?"

Laughing Lee said, "They do when it is with Fred; Jamie you know this is just a training exercise, right?"

"I know; I figured that out after the second day, despite his bad hygiene I have been learning a lot of different techniques from Fred. Surveillance must be his specialty."

"Jamie, you sound shaken up; I'm serious are you okay?" Jamie heard the concern in his Dad's voice. Jamie thought about Lee and how much of a Dad he had been to him and his older brother; hell even to his sister-in-law; then he thought about the man he was supposed to meet in fifteen minutes. Jamie suddenly had second thoughts about telling Lee about Joe and made something up on the cuff.

"I, um, wanted to know if I could get in trouble for leaving the room and telling Fred I would shoot him."

"No, but I am sure your instructor would tell you that there are ways to work with difficult partners." He said and Jamie could just see his ear to ear Stetson smile.

"How are the prince and princess doing? When I left Matt wasn't feeling to well and that usually leads to Jennie not feeling well."

"He had strep and thankfully she didn't get it. Jamie, I know this isn't what you wanted to talk about. What is it?"

"I have to go; I have a meeting to make. Bye, Dad, I love you." Jamie hung up before he could hear Lee's response.

Lee hung up the phone and had that feeling he used to have when he was in the field; it was the feeling that made the hair on his neck stand up and made him hyper aware of his surroundings. He may not know what was happening with Jamie while in Denver but he knew his son needed him. Lee picked up the phone and called Amanda to tell her he was taking the kids to Philip and Katie and he had to go out of town for two days and he would be back as soon as he could.

"Is everything okay, Sweetheart?" Concern laced her voice.

"I hope so. I'll let you know when I get home; it could be nothing. I love you."

"I love you, do you need my help?"

"No; I'll call if I do." Lee hung up and went to grab an overnight bag then after leaving the twins with his other son and daughter-in-law and catching the first flight he could to Denver.

Jamie walked into the diner and looked around. He found Carrie sitting by herself in a back corner booth and went to join her. "What? After demanding I be here he doesn't show; no big surprise."

"Jamie, please this is hard for him; both of us. He already knows how you feel since you and your brother made that clear seven years ago. He is a caring, loving, and devoted family man who lost everything and what did you lose? Nothing you replaced him before he was even gone."

"Before he was gone? I'm sorry my whole life he was gone so it wasn't that hard replacing him. I didn't replace him, in Joe fashion he left without a fight."

"Son, that isn't true. I didn't leave of my choosing this time. I left to protect my wife and children." Joe walked up behind Jamie and with him was a woman Jamie had seen around the Agency before.

"I know you; you are the Agency liaison with the FBI and other agencies for witness protection aren't you?"

"Yes, Agent King, I am."

"Agent King; I guess Lee really has controlled your life. Not only getting your mother in that life but you, and I can only assume, your brother as well."

"Nice deflection, but no Philip is not an agent. Now I need one of you to start explaining or I get up from here, walk out, and my family will no longer mourn your deaths."

"Agent King, I must insist that you refrain from any of those actions. While I can't do anything about you finding out about this I am at a clearance level to order you from telling anyone about finding your father, stepmother, and half-brother alive."

Jamie looked at the three people in front of him and he knew the look of disbelief that must have crossed his face at that moment. "Then I think that I should be given a damn good reason why I shouldn't tell anyone about this."

"Seven years ago Carrie was working on a very high profile federal case against a lot of higher up political figures and began to get death threats. We ignored them at first and then one night after Thanksgiving she was on her way home from shopping and someone actually tried to kill her."

"Jesus, do you know who?"

"After all these years, unfortunately no Agent King we haven't. There are a number of suspects but nothing to put a finger on one person and to bring them to justice and to allow them to return to their normal lives if they choose."

"If they choose to return; is that what I just heard? They get a choice to return or not to return if you ever find a suspect. Gee, wonder what that choice will be? It seems to me that you were protecting Carrie and yourself because in all the years you have been gone no one has ever tried to hurt Philip or myself."

"Do you think that could be because they believe your father and stepmother are dead?" The female agent sat questioning and staring down Jamie.

"Agent Callahan, that's your name, do you think I care about your theory? I don't; all I care about is why he never came to my Mom and Dad for help; at the time they were the best team at the Agency. They could have helped you; God knows it wouldn't have been the first time."

"Jamie, we weren't given the option; I asked." Carrie said. "I knew they had helped your Dad when he returned from Africa and I was certain they could help us but we were told it wasn't a matter for the Agency and were told that we were going into the relocation program until it was safe to return. Your Dad wrote those letters to you to help ease the pain that would be inflicted on you and your brother."

"It didn't just affect my brother and me. My mother had nightmares and cried for days. Lee had to put up with my family talking behind his back in his home after the funerals because Philip and I call him Dad. My twin brother and sister every year since they were three on _**their**_ birthday go to decorate _**your**_ graves with balloons and flowers and they even release a pink and blue balloon so you can celebrate because you are mine and Philip's parents and they want to celebrate your life."

"Jamie, I never meant for any of this to happen." Joe said and Jamie realized that he believed him as much as he didn't want to he believed him. Jamie knew he was at a crossroad; he knew he could go home and tell everyone what he knew or he could keep their secret.

"Look it was seven years ago, don't you think it has blown over and they could come home?"

"I wish it were that easy as it is because you found out about them I am going to have to relocate them."

"What?" All three looked to the female agent for an answer.

"I can't let a rookie agent who is hot headed ruin all I have done to protect you two."

"I may be a rookie agent but I could do a better job at protecting my parents than you." Standing up he looking between his father and Agent Callahan Jamie proclaimed, "_**If**_ you get the choice _**don't**_ go anywhere; if you don't get the choice you know where to find me; and since I haven't told you lately, I love you, Dad." Jamie turned and walked out of the diner and started back to his hotel.

Two hours after returning to the room Fred Fielder was watching as Jamie packed the equipment; a punishment for leaving to an unsecure location and not returning for over two hours. "This may have only been an exercise but we are still a working team and communication is the key to success in living longer in this business. Do not think that just because you are Lee Stetson's stepson that I am giving you special treatment."

Jamie rolled his eyes as they heard a knock on the door. Jamie walked over and looked through the key hole as Fred began to draw his weapon; thinking that if Jamie had his mother's talent he ran into trouble and never knew it. Jamie breathed a sigh of relief as he opened the door and came face to face with Lee Stetson.

"Now, Fred, no one asked you to give Jamie special treatment; did they?" Lee asked as he entered the room.


	3. To Tell the Truth

SOAA Part 3

**To Tell the Truth**

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Jamie asked watching as Lee set his things down just inside the door.

"I got the impression you needed _backup_; so here I am." Lee sat down at the desk and when Fred gave Lee a sideways glance Lee just smiled at him.

"Why would he need backup from you; we are heading home and if he needed backup for anything I am here."

"Fred, not all agents need Agency backup." Lee said quickly adding, "Fred can you give me and Jamie a few minutes alone please?"

"Just where am I going to go, Stetson?"

"I don't care, Fielder." Jamie heard the tone in his Dad's voice and intervened, "Hey, Fred, there is a little street fair a few blocks down. I recommend the steak sandwich and jazz." Fred looked between the two men and decided he really didn't want to take on either one at the moment so he took a room key and made his way out and on the way to street fair.

"Dad, I didn't ask for you to be here and as you can see Fred is still alive. Why are you here?"

"You needed something when you called and I have a feeling it had nothing to do with curiosity of your siblings health or if you shot Fred; everyone wants to shoot Fred, so cowboy up, son. What did you really need?"

Jamie had already decided to find the person who tried to kill his stepmother on his way back to his hotel. He knew he was going to need help; he knew he was going to need his Dad to get his father back. He didn't know what to do; he needed help but he didn't want to get his families hopes up if he couldn't figure it out.

"Jamie, I am still here and still waiting for an answer. What is going on? I heard it in your voice."

"How do choose between your loyalty of family and loyalty of your job?" Jamie asked as he sunk down on the bed and faced Lee.

"Until I got partnered with Amanda; my loyalty was always to the job. I lived, breathed, and would have died for this job. It was never any question; what could you have come across doing a surveillance exercise that already has you questioning where your loyalties lay?"

Jamie looked at Lee and knew he meant the best and he knew he needed help, "It really isn't my loyalties I am worried about; it is more of how my family will feel about me when all this is over."

"What is it that you have to do Jamie?" Lee questioned as the hair on his neck standing on end all over again at listening to the struggle in his sons' voice.

"I have to lie to them and as much as I don't want to I know it is the only means to the end of what started today."

Lee saw that same look of determination in Jamie's eyes as he had seen in Amanda's before and he also had heard the same do or die determination he used to have at the beginning of his career; Lee knew that whatever was going to happen to his son it was going to happen.

"Jamie, let me help you then." Lee pleaded.

"Dad, if you do then you will be lying right alongside of me. Why should you go down in flames because of something I have no choice in doing? You have a choice Dad I don't." Jamie stressed his point by pounding his finger to his own chest.

"I don't either; now whatever it is that your Amanda King talent for finding trouble got you into today; I am here to help you just like I did her. Look at it this way, you are new, not incapable, you are going to need some kind of help, as resourceful as you are. I have been known at times to be helpful, although depending on whom you ask they may have a different version; but I do have a number of contacts and resources that can work to get what you need faster. Jamie everyone needs allies in this business; let me one of them, tell me what is going on."

Jamie sat and thought about his words carefully and said, "I just have one question then before I know we can do this together and depending on your answer will allow me know if I can trust you to help me; did you know that my dad and Carrie didn't really die in that car accident seven years ago and was put into witness protection because of death threats toward Carrie?"

The color drained from Lee's face at his son's words, "Joe and Carrie are alive? God, no Jamie I swear I had no idea." Jamie let out a breath he was holding he knew Lee was telling the truth and he also knew that meant his mother didn't either.

"I don't want Mom or Philip to know until we can bring them back. Would be willing to help me bring them back to life?" Jamie knew he was asking a lot from his Dad, but he also knew how far Lee would go for him.

Without missing a beat or taking a breath Lee said, "You are my son too and I will do whatever I can to help and we will deal with the wrath of your brother and Mom when this is all over and ALL of us are back together. Now what can you tell me?"


	4. Researching the Problem Part One

SOAA Part 4

**Researching the Problem Part One**

"I don't want Mom or Philip to know until we can bring them back. Would you be willing to help me bring them back to life?" Jamie knew he was asking a lot from his Dad, but he also knew how far Lee would go for him.

Without missing a beat or taking a breath Lee said, "You are my son too and I will do whatever I can to help and we will deal with the wrath of your brother and Mom when this is all over and ALL of us are back together. Now what can you tell me?"

"I made the choice to go and get something to eat before I shot Fred so as I was sitting at the fair eating and listening to the jazz this little boy about three or four came through lost and crying for his parents. No one else seemed to even notice he was there; I had to help him, I mean all I could think was what if that was Matt or Jennie at that age; not that you or mom would have ever let them get that far out of sight. I was heading for the security table when I heard two people yelling "Joey"; I turned around and the little boy looked at the man and yelled Daddy and practically jumped out of my arms into Dad's arms. I saw him and Carrie standing in front of me. I was pissed to say the least but he gave me this card and told me to meet him there in an hour. I went to finish eating, called you to get advice, chickened out, and then I went to the diner to see what he had to say. Carrie was already there and when Dad showed up he had Agent Callahan with him and after they explained that they were put into the program because of death threats against Carrie for a case she was working on. Then Agent Callahan said that she would have them moved because I now knew about them and where they were because the case still is opened. "

"Where is the card he gave you, Jamie?"

Jamie pulled the card from the pocket of his pants and handed it over to Lee. Lee said almost instantly, "He gave you more than that." Picking up the phone Jamie watched as Lee said, "Francine Beaman this is Lee Stetson and a class A priority."

"Lee? What is going on?"

"Francine, are you near your computer?"

"Is that rhetorical? What do you need?"

"Type in case number 90-117JCK"

"Okay, now what—oh my God, are you serious?" Francine sat looking at the seven year old case in front of her; as the new field director for the witness protection she should have been given all open cases and she knew she had not seen this one.

"Lee, I had no idea."

"No one did, Francine; I'll give you two guesses as to which agent fell into it."

"Amanda? That can't be right because she would have already been all over me about this. Shit, James King?"

"Bingo, Beaman. Now what I want to know if a request for a new relocation comes in for them, would it go through you?"

"Yes, all new and immediate requests come through me. Will I be getting one?"

"It is possible; now correct me if I am wrong, the only way a family can be immediately moved is if they are found in immediate danger; that is not the case. Agent Callahan is worried that since this was found out by Jamie that he is going to run and tell Amanda and Philip. He has only told me and neither one of us are telling Amanda and Philip anything, not yet at least. "

"Lee, if a request for relocation comes through what are you asking me to do?"

"What the government does best; lie. Tell her you are aware of their situation; which you are, then tell her request will take one week to get the new location set up. I have your new location in mind; I will tell you all about it when I get back tomorrow morning so make some time for me."

"Where might I ask is this new location that I am getting set up for Jack and Catherine Kingston?"

"Tell Agent Callahan Jamaica for all I care; but I will let you know when we talk tomorrow. I think there is going to be a break in the case soon." Lee said smiling and then he added, "Francine, you can't say a word to Amanda. Jamie and I will break the news to her and everyone when the time is right. She is going to be pissed at us but the fewer who know the better."

"I understand; I will do whatever I can to help. I just hope at the end of all this I still have a friend, you still have a wife and Jamie still has a mother. This is something major to keep from her Lee. Don't you think she could help?"

"Then what if we can't figure it out and they stay in the program then she loses Joe all over again. No one knows better than me what his death has done to my wife; I am not letting her go through losing him again if we can't help them. We will talk to you in the morning when we get back."

"Okay, I can clear my afternoon; I have too many meetings in the morning to try and get out of." The two were on the phone a few more minutes before Lee hung up and turned to Jamie and said, "Okay, we have the new relocation director on our side so now we can concentrate on getting them back to life and in the land of the living. Francine just gave me one more important piece of information; let's go talk to them I have their current location."

"Dad, what about Agent Callahan? What if she tries to stop us from talking to them?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem; I still carry a higher clearance level than her; let her try and tell me I can't see them. Let's go before Fred gets back."


	5. Researching the Problem Part Two

SOAA Part 5

**Researching the Problem Part Two**

The drive to Joe's house wasn't that far from the hotel and Lee could see how with the fair going on, that the family members could have ran into each other. Lee and Jamie pulled up outside the house and hoped they were home.

Lee rang the doorbell and then the two waited for what seemed like forever before Agent Callahan opened the door and stepped outside. "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your mouth shut Agent King, now how in the hell did you get this address?"

"Before you continue Agent Callahan I suggest you take a look at this and then move aside." Lee flashed his identification at her and her eyes widen when she realized that this was the Lee Stetson she had heard so much about but that he still held active status and out ranked her. She knew that she could threaten and keep the younger man away; which she hoped she had done earlier but she knew she could do nothing with the older man with him.

"Now I suggest strongly that you let us in to talk privately with them." Lee said with his commanding tone of speaking. He knew that she used her power to intimidate Jamie earlier and he wanted her to feel that same intimidation.

"I respect that you are here on your stepsons' behalf, Mr. Stetson but this really is not an Agency matter and if I have I will call my supervisor."

"Your supervisor is already aware of the situation as is your new director, Francine Beaman. Now once again I suggest you move out of my way so we can go speak to the Kingston's."

She moved aside but as they walked by she grabbed Jamie by the arm and said, "This is going in your record, Agent King. Disobeying orders does not look well on a rookie agent."

Jerking from her grasp Jamie replied, "Well, I am just following family traditions, don't ever touch me again or you will regret it."

"Is that a threat?"

"No that would be a promise; now leave me alone."

Jamie followed Lee back up to the door and when Joe opened the door and saw the two men standing in front of him; Joe grabbed Lee and Jamie both and pulled them into a hug. "I thought I would never see you again son and now Lee you're here that has to be a good sign."

Returning the embrace Lee said, "Can we come in? We want to talk to you privately away from Agent Callahan."

"Yeah come on in. Son, you didn't tell anyone else did you?"

"Dad, I didn't even tell him until he showed up at my hotel. Yes, I had called him before but I didn't mention anything. We have every intention getting you all back to the land of the living but we have no intention of letting Mom, Philip, or anyone else in the family know until we have you back. Now to get you back we need to know more about the case Carrie was working on."

At the mention of her name Carrie and Joey appeared coming from the hallway. It looked like the little boy had just gotten out of the tub. His light hair was wet and he was sporting a batman sleep short set.

"Daddy, I am ready for my story now." He said as he ran over to where Joe was standing with Lee and Jamie.

"Okay but first I want to introduce you to someone this is my friend Lee Stetson and this is…"

"You know me, right I was the man that took you back to your Mom and Dad today. Yeah we are old friends already." Jamie said trying to save his Dad from trying to explain him to the boy.

"Your Jamie is Philip here too?" The little boy asked.

All the adults in the room looked at each other with a variety of curious looks toward one another as well as the small boy. Joe asked, "Joey, how did you know his name was Jamie and how do you know the name Philip?"

"Daddy, you look at their pictures, talk to them, and tell them happy birthday."

"So you know my name, kiddo, but do you know who I am?" Jamie asked.

Leaning over he 'whispered' in Jamie's ear, "Jamie that is who you are."

Jamie smiled and laughed. Joe took Joey and said he would be right back; Jamie followed while Lee and Carrie sat down at the kitchen table. "Carrie, what can you tell me about the case that put you all here and why didn't you come to me and Amanda when this all started? We could have helped you then."

"I wanted to but the FBI said that it wasn't an Agency matter and that they would handle the case. Lee I have you and Amanda solve harder cases in less time. It has been seven years; when found out I was pregnant four years ago I wanted to come and find you; I wanted my baby to know his family and even though things were stressed at the end I wanted that and so did Joe."

Nodding his head Lee said, "I know what it is like to be away from them for just a few days; seven years would kill me."

"I know you and Joe didn't always see eye to eye but he knows all the mistakes he made with the boys but when all this happened he was really glad to know that Amanda and the boys had someone to take care of them and be there for them."

""Yeah me too, the letters really seemed to help the boys after you were gone."

"How was Amanda? I was so worried about her and how she would handle Joe's death. I knew she was happy for us, but this was a man that she had two children with and still cared about."

"She didn't take it so well. She had nightmares, still does sometimes, and she feels guilty about them and then I just tell her it is no different than when I have a nightmare about my past. I may not have had children with anyone other than Amanda but I watched someone I loved get shot and die in my arms as I tried to revive her to no avail. That she understood."

Jamie watched as Joe laid Joey in his bed and picked up the book next to him and began to read to him. Joe had only read about three pages of the story when he noticed that Joey was out and stood to leave finding Jamie leaning and listening in the doorway.

Jamie moved aside, wiping his eyes a little and said, "Did you ever do that with me?"

Nodding his head Joe said, "A few times." He pulled Jamie in his arms and when Jamie went to push out Joe held on tighter, "I'm not letting go this time Jamie, trust me."

"You're asking a lot." Jamie said as he continued to struggle. Carrie and Lee saw the interaction in the hallway and Carrie stood and Lee held her in place and whispered, "Let him do this one on his own; he has to learn Jamie isn't Philip."

Joe continued to hang on to Jamie just as he continued to struggle free; as much as he wanted to embrace his father and as much as he wanted to help he knew he still a lot of hurt inside and a hug wasn't going to fix it. "Let me go."

"No, I did that all your life; I can't now that you are here in my life again. I'm not letting go." Joe continued to hold Jamie close. Jamie punched at his embrace and continued to try and break free but Joe wasn't letting up. The tears began to sting his eyes again and he was bound and determined not to cry again over this man. "I'm not ready for you to suddenly care about me."

Never once loosening his grip and emotion rising in his voice Joe said, "This isn't just suddenly; I have cared and loved you your whole life. From your first breath, the first time I held you, the first time I walked away from you, and I loved you even more the day you told me off and that you wanted another man to be your dad. I knew then that it would make it easier knowing you hated me and to let Lee come in where I failed because I knew that day I would have to walk away again. At least this time I told myself I wasn't leaving you and your brother alone; I was leaving you with a man I respected and knew would love and protect the most important people in my life next to Carrie. James, I never once forgot you or forgot to care or love you and your brother; I just put that love in the wrong order."

Jamie finally pulled from his grip and walked into the kitchen and began to pace around the room; the kitchen wasn't as big as the one at home and Jamie felt like he was walking into himself. Joe sat down next to Carrie and held her hand. Lee watched Jamie and walked in the kitchen but didn't touch him.

"Are you okay? Is this something you can process now?"

Jamie stopped pacing and looked at Lee and said, "I have to for mom and Philip."

"Then work now and process as you go. Use that unsettled energy and put it toward finding the person that made this happen for them and get you Dad and Carrie and brother home."

Jamie calmed and Joe watched in awe as Lee did something he never seemed to do for his younger son. Joe knew that Amanda had ways to handle the differences in the boys as they were growing and apparently Lee had picked up on some things.

Lee and Jamie sat down at the table and said, "Okay, Carrie, you were telling me that there were three major people in your case."

"Lee, the men I was talking to were only questioned on the case as potential witnesses, not suspects. The suspect in the case was Senator Adams."

"Senator Adams?" Lee and Jamie said at the same time and looking toward one another.

"Yeah, he was in charge of three overseas charities; the aid counsel he was working with hired me because their books weren't matching and I began my investigation. It was similar to what had happened with Joe except that this was purely medical supplies, clothing, and educational material."

"I can see where that wouldn't make a big ripple of waves unless you were looking."

"The counsel was because of their annual grant review. At first it looked like petty skimming and then I began to talk to a few other Senators to see if they noticed anything out of the ordinary for Senator Adams; excessive spending, big trips, anything but no one I talked with had any information. I was getting ready to subpoena his financial records because he kept giving me the run around as to when I could get them. Right after that I began getting the threats; I blew them off, I didn't even tell Joe at first. Joe found out about the threats when one went to his office intended for me because I was going to have lunch with him that day. I told him everything and he said we should come and talk to you and Amanda, but a friend of ours that we talked to first said that it wasn't a matter for the Agency and he would look into it. Two weeks after Thanksgiving my car was ran off the road; I wasn't hurt but Joe said it was time to take action and the action anyone took was to have us die and they relocated us. I told them I only would if I was allowed to spend one more holiday with our families."

"Then Philip and I went and told you to forget us and leave us alone." Jamie quietly said.

Joe looked at his son and said, "It wasn't like I didn't give you and your brother plenty of chances to push me away; I was doing a great job of that myself. I knew after Carrie was ran off the road that relocation would be the option; then I saw your photo essay about how I was your father but Lee was your dad. I am not going to be the bigger man here and say that didn't hurt but I wrote those letters because I wanted you, Philip, your mother, and even Lee to have some kind of closure after our death."

"Joe, like I told you before I never went out of the way to come between you and the boys. I just tried to be there when I could and…"

"Lee, It is history and you and I already talked all this out before our death. I am just glad that you were there for them then."

"I still am. Now, have you guys been here the whole time in relocation or have you been moved a lot?"

"All but the first three months; we were in Richmond, Virginia for those months. They were hoping to keep us close but it didn't work out."

"Did Uncle Kyle know when he went to identify you and make your arrangements?"

"No, he was told that he didn't need to identify the body and since it was going to be a closed casket he really wouldn't want to see us in that way. Jamie, trust me if we had a choice of who we would have told it would have been your mother and Lee."

"Jamie," Carrie interrupted "I never wanted to have your Dad leave your life that way. Joe never wanted it either. We can't change it; I just hope you can get over your anger."

"I bypassed anger years ago and went straight to hell. I felt so guilty even after your damn letters. While it told me of your love and understanding it still never let me apologize to you or have you at my graduation, Philip's graduation; his wedding to my best friend in the whole world."

Standing and raising his voice Joe shouted, "I was there, I saw those moments, I just couldn't let you know. I saw Philip graduate as well as you; I saw his wedding; I saw it." Joe stormed from the room and down the hall.

Jamie looked over at Carrie and said, "I didn't come here to upset you two; I just want to bring you home. I am going to find out who forced you to do this." He then walked out of the door and headed for the car and saw Agent Callahan on the phone in her car. She finished and replaced the receiver and looked at Jamie, "What do you think you are playing at Agent King?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"How did someone with your classification get a hold on moving the Kingston's?"

Jamie glared at her and he felt rolls of hatred toward her as he spat out at her, "Their names are Joe and Carrie King and they are my parents and you are going to either help me to help them or you are going to get the hell of the way before I roll over your ass in this investigation; your choice Callahan."


	6. So It Begins

SOAA Part 6

**So It Begins**

Jamie and Lee walked into Francine's office for their meeting and as she closed her blinds, just like Billy had many times in the past, she said, "Okay, Jamie, you have really riled up Agent Callahan and I understand your point but I also understand hers."

"Francine, what point is that? She assumes I have spoken all over Washington what I found out; I haven't. I only told Dad here because he showed up and busted me on it. I had planned on coming back here to Washington and not saying anything. I was just going to do some digging on my own and"

"Just what James King; what were you planning on digging into and then when you got your ass in a sling how were you planning on getting out of it?" Francine asked.

"I would investigate just like I do for the cases I am assigned and work. Francine, how many people can say they get to bring their parents back from the dead? No one can say that; I can. I can make my mother's nightmares end; I can let my brother have someone he admires back, the twins can finally just celebrate their birthdays and not decorate graves that no one is in, and I; I can get back a father that I never really got to know in my lifetime." Looking at Lee he said, "You are the best dad anyone could have asked for but you know as well as I do that if you had the chance for whatever reason to get to know Matthew now in your life you would do anything to make that happen."

Lee looked at him and said, "Let's get this going. Francine, I do want you to relocate the Kingston's. I want you to bring them right back to Georgetown. I never gave up my last apartment; I just have been subletting over the years for extra income; it is now empty and it is time to get a new tenant in."

"I can't just bring them back here, are you insane Lee Stetson?"

"No, I think by having them closer we will be able to actually close this case and let them come back to life. How active is this case?"

"Lee, the case is cold. With Carrie and Joe dead, the investigation died with Carrie. By the time the counsel had obtained records to match for their review things seemed to match up and every year at the reviews any discrepancies are found invalid and everything magically appears to match up."

"From what Carrie told us last night Senator Adams was at the center of this, the other three Senators were just being questioned as witnesses, not involved."

"I know Senator Adams is really making a name and moving up the political ladder. While he is still only a Senator he does have his eye on a very nice estate on Pennsylvania Avenue; you know the one Lee with the nice gated fence and big white columns."

Lee smiled and said, "Why yes I have seen that house; is it up for sale?"

"No, Senator Adams just wants a new management position."

"I have a way to get close to the Senator and possibly find out if he was involved." Jamie chimed in to remind everyone he was still in the room.

"Yeah, how are you going to do that?" Francine asked.

"Brittany Adams, the Senators daughter. She was my girlfriend at the time Carrie and Dad died and we have kept in touch. Mind you she still thinks mom works for a film company but she knew I was trying to get a job at IFF and she doesn't know that I didn't get the job."

"Jamie, you do work at IFF." Francine said.

"Brittany doesn't know that." Jamie flashed his pearly whites at her and the three began to formulate a plan of action. Before the meeting was over Francine called in Agent Callahan. The agent took the seat in front of Francine's desk right next to Jamie.

"Agent Callahan, as you know this is Lee Stetson and James King. As you are also aware of James completely by accident found the location of his parents. He as well as Mr. Stetson will be opening a private investigation into their deaths and I will be relocating the family back here to Georgetown and you will accompany them here and then sign them over to Mr. Stetson and Mr. King. You will then be reassigned to another case."

"With all due respect to you, Mrs. Beaman, I would like to see this case through. I have been with the Kingston's for the last four years."

"Then why haven't you made any progress on their case, Agent Callahan?" Jamie asked.

"It is my job to relocate them, get them adjusted to their new environment, and to protect them until a time is no longer needed for that protection, Agent King, but I have gotten to know them really well over the last four years and I would like to help them if I can."

Francine looked over at Lee and then said, "Jessica, Jamie, please leave the room I need to talk to Lee for a minute. Do me a favor and don't kill each other."

Jamie stood and went to leave and as much as he wanted to hit her with the door he knew Lee would never allow him to treat a woman like and so he held the door open for her instead. He saw his Dad smile at him as the door closed and he began pacing the outside office area.

"Lee, do you think I can trust them not to kill each other in the process of solving Carrie's case?"

"I sure as hell hope so, Francine."

"Do you know why they seem to hate each other so much?"

"I think Jamie resents her trying to use her authority over him when he found Carrie and Joe. The same way she hated it when I did the same thing to her."

"Way to make a point, now what?"

"I think Jamie has the right idea about getting close to Brittany Adams again and at the moment it is the only inside track we have. If anyone finds out we are reinvestigating this case I think operations will shut down. This case has set for so long some may suspect that inquiries will be made into any open cases with a new director but the case is also old enough that no one would think about an inquiry."

"You and Jamie are going to have to permission to work this case as an Agency case but I can have Joe, Carrie, and Joey here relocated in forty-eight hours. I will keep Callahan on this case until I have proof that I shouldn't; I don't think that is going to happen. That is really all I can do."

"I already have permission to cover the case and not have Amanda in on the status checks. I turn in all reports and I have the lead. Amanda is completely out of this case; you can't say anything either."

"I know but things never go over real well for the men in Amanda's life when they keep things from her." Lee shook his head and stood to leave and as he opened the door and motioned for Jamie to leave with him. Jamie and Lee spoke all the way back to the Agency and all the way to the bull pen about how to handle his emotions and that within forty-eight hours he would be on a rotating protection detail his parents and brother.

"Jamie, you are going to have to get along with Callahan for this job."

"I don't trust her."

"DO you not trust her because she tried to bully you with her security clearance; you do know that she was just doing her job?"

"No; I mean yes but have you ever just had a feeling about someone and you couldn't pin it down Dad?"

"Sure I have; all agents have but we can't let that rule how we approach a case."

"Agent King, so nice of you to finally arrive to work today; did you forget that procedure dictates that when an agent, especially an agent in training, has been on any outside assignment that he or she must report for debriefing as well as making to his classes he or she are scheduled for." Amanda nailed him as soon as he and Lee exited out of the elevator and from the look on her face they knew that she had already spoken to Fred Fielder and was already on to whatever the two of them were up to.

Lee tried to soften the blow he knew Amanda was going to rip into her younger son, "Amanda, he was with me." Lee's smiled.

"And that is supposed to impress me how Lee Stetson? I might remind you that you may still hold your clearance but you are not an agent any longer." She expressed with her hands on her hips glaring at the two of them.

"He was helping me Amanda Stetson and now he is here to be debriefed and get started on his report and then…"

He was cut off by her response by informing her husband, "He had two classes also today and he missed both of them and it is almost time for him to leave for the day; not that he was here in the first place."

"Agent Stetson," Jamie said in his own defense to his mother "I had the assignments from my instructor's today and the assignments done and turned in and was excused from attending today. My debriefing shouldn't be long since all it turned out to be was a training exercise; I am still trying to decide if the exercise was in surveillance or tolerance of an unhygienic partner."

Lee stood and stared at Jamie in shock as he listened to his son talk to his mother in a calm manner yet Lee picked up on the sarcasm in his son's voice. Amanda stood listening to all Jamie had said and then quietly spoke, "I do not appreciate the sarcasm Agent King; since your instructor did not inform me about the classes like she should have then that is fine and your debriefing will take place in the conference room with me in five minutes; please go wait in there."

Jamie walked away and went into the conference room and began to think how he was going to get around his mother while he helped his father and stepmother. He watched her talking with his Dad and then he saw them both start waving their arms in the air and he knew they were fighting and he also knew it was his entire fault. He watched as Lee stormed off and as his mother came walking in toward the conference room and then he knew what had to be done to help his father and keep his mother in the dark while he did it. As his mother opened the door and sat down he took a deep breath and prayed she forgave him when it was all over with.

Jamie spent the next two hours being debriefed and when he took his opportunity he stood and said, "Are we done yet? I have explained all I can about the last few weeks of my tortured life with Fred Fielder, Agent Stetson."

"We are done when I get the answers I am looking for."

"What answers are those?"

"Where were you for two hours on your last night in Denver and why did your Dad show up?"

"Dad showed up because he read more into me calling and checking on my brother and sister; the two hours away Fred Fielder was a just a bonus for not killing him after three weeks of him and his weird habits."

"Where were you?"

"Eating and listening to jazz at a street festival; relaxing and enjoying a beer. Are we done?"

"What are you keeping from me and is your Dad involved?"

"Don't ask me that."

"I already did Jamie, now please answer me." She said as her voice began to rise.

"No." His face and voice was cold and hard.

"You are refusing to answer questions in a debriefing?"

"Yes. I have already told you all that I intend to tell you and now I am leaving." Jamie looked his mother in the eye and he knew she had no choice but to take the next action and he hoped she would despite being his mother.

"If you walk out before your debriefing is over and you refuse to answer all questions in that debriefing then I have no choice but to suspend your classes and your training for two weeks or until you agree to complete it in full." She said.

"Do what you have to do, Agent Stetson and I will do the same." With that he walked out of the conference room and didn't glance back because if he did he would have seen his mother with her shoulders slumped over and crying and then he wouldn't be able to keep anything from her.

Amanda composed herself and went and sent a memo to all of Jamie's instructors and the Section Chief that Agent James King was on temporary suspension for two weeks or until he completed his debriefing. She then walked to her car and cried the whole way she drove home. She didn't know exactly what had happened to her son while on his assignment or how her husband was now involved but it was enough for both men to lie to her and that hurt her to the core, "Damnit!"


	7. Broken Bonds

SOAA Part 7

**Broken Bonds**

Jamie left the Agency knowing full and well that he was suspended for at least two weeks. He hoped that was long enough to resurrect his parents and introduce his brother. Thinking of brothers he had two that he had to go and break promises to in order to get things going.

Jamie pulled into the apartment complex where his brother and sister-in-law lived. As much as he had missed Katie he hoped she wasn't home; she had bullshit radar that went off anytime he was trying to get away with something. He cursed as he got out of the car and saw both of their cars parked next to each other.

Katie was actually getting the mail on the main floor when Jamie walked in and she squealed as she turned and saw him walking through the door, "Ah! Jamie, when did you get back in town?"

He pulled her into a tight hug and said, "Today, I had meeting and debriefings and a bunch of shit to do today. I saw Philip's car is he home?"

"Yeah, I was just getting the mail; let's go up, you want to stay for dinner?"

"Are you cooking?" Jamie asked as his eyebrows rose.

"Not cool James King, not cool at all but no, I am not cooking."

They walked through the door and Philip came down from the hall and was saying, "Katie, Mom called and I could tell she had been crying but she wouldn't tell me why."

Seeing Jamie standing in their living room Philip smiled and went and hugged his brother, "Good to see you man. How was Denver?"

"It wasn't too bad; it could have been worse. Katie said something about dinner but I don't smell anything."

"Tonight will be take- out from the Chinese place down the street; grocery day is tomorrow. Do you know why Mom is upset? Did something happen at work?"

"Yeah, she had to suspend me for two weeks today; I haven't gotten the official call but I am sure I will when I get home."

"Suspend you; why would she have to do that?" Katie asked.

"I can't really talk about it; let's just say I broke a few rules and she had no choice. I'm not mad at her; she did what she had to do and I deserved it."

"Are you crazy?" Philip said. "All you wanted since you found out about that place was to become an agent to help make the world and people in it safer; why would get in and then start breaking the rules?"

"Like I said Philip I can't talk about it."

"Jamie, you are going to sabotage your career before it really gets started. What in the hell are you going to do if you don't do this?"

"Does it matter what I do with my life? It isn't yours." He spat out at his older brother. "I'm just going to go. I just wanted to let you know I was back but I won't be able to work out in the mornings with you for a couple weeks."

"Why, it isn't like you're working on anything important now." Philip said.

Jamie bit back the response he was about to say to Philip and looked over at Katie and then spoke to both of them, "I love you both, just try to remember that." He turned and walked out of the apartment and Katie followed him to the elevator, "Hey, what is going on?"

Jamie leaned over and gave her another hug and a kiss on the cheek and as the elevator arrived he said, "Catch ya later." Jamie waved at her as the doors closed.

He got back in his car and headed the four blocks home. He pulled in the driveway and saw both his parent's car there and then saw his brother sitting on the front steps.

"Matt, what are you doing out here?"

"Can't you hear them? It is like a war zone in there. At least Jennie isn't here; you know how she gets when Mom and Dad fight. Why are they fighting about you anyway?"

"Remember I had to go out of town for my job?" When Matt nodded Jamie continued, "Well, I kind of did some things I wasn't supposed to and Mom had to take an action at work and now I sort of have two weeks off work until I fix things and make them right and tell Mom a few more things about what I have done."

Matt looked at his older brother and said, "Well, just go tell her and then she will stop fighting with Dad."

"It isn't that easy, Buddy. What I have done and what I have to do I need Dad's help; so in that Mom is mad at both of us."

The two sat and then they heard, "Amanda, this is important to him. How many times did you and I go on a hunch? He has your insight and my experience. I can't tell you and I won't tell you but you just have to trust in our son and know he knows what he is doing."

"You aren't even supposed to be working field cases."

"I am not going after terrorists, Amanda, but I am going to help him and I will not tell you what we are doing; you are just going to have to trust both of us."

"Damn you Lee Stetson! You and our son are lying to me."

"Not lying we just aren't telling you YET. YET being the operative word here; YOU will know when the time is right. You said you suspended him for two weeks, give us that much time and I promise that if in that time we can't do what we need to do then I will tell you what is going on. Can you do that without asking us anything about what we are doing?"

"Why can't I help?"

Jamie and Matt walked in when she asked that and Jamie answered, "You spent four years trying to protect our family as much as you could without telling us that we were ever in danger and then after we knew you still kept things from us at times to protect us. Sometimes in this family we have to keep things from the ones we love in order to protect them; it is my turn this time Mom."

Amanda said, "I could help too."

"I am not saying you couldn't Mom, but I am asking that you don't and do what Dad asked you and just trust me. Do you think I want to keep things from you? No, I don't; but I would rather keep things from you then lie to you."

"Then just tell me."

"I can't and I won't." Jamie walked upstairs and went to his room and packed a bag and then came back downstairs. Amanda saw the bag and Jamie walk over to Matt and hug him telling him he would see him in a few days. He walked over to Amanda and as he went to hug him she turned from him shaking her head. Jamie said, "I love you, Mom. I want you to know how much this hurts me."

"Not as much as it hurts me."

"No, I am sure that you are hurting worse, but I am not apologizing and I am not stopping. I do love you. Goodbye." Jamie turned and then Lee walked him out and as Amanda watched them talk by his car she saw Lee hand him something but she couldn't see what it was; then she saw Lee hand him a list and watched as Jamie gave Lee a hug and then he got in his car and drive off.

Lee walked back in and placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him and he held her and despite her current feelings she wanted and needed the comfort of her husband and said, "You are going to be with him on whatever he is doing?"

"Yes."

"I know you will help and protect him Lee promise me one thing."

"What?"

"If things go bad with whatever he is doing you will let me in and let me help back him up if he needs it."

"I don't think that will be necessary but if it gets to that point I will bring you in and save our ass."

"Dad, is Jamie ever coming home?" Matt asked.

"Of course he will, Matt. This is always his home; just like it is for Philip, Katie, Jennie, Grandma, and Grandpa. This is our home and family will always be welcomed and allowed here no matter what we do in our lives; right, Amanda?"

"Right, family is always welcome."


	8. Three Women and Jamie King

**Author's Notes: I am so glad for everyone that is enjoying this story. Please be patient with the updates and continuations; my work constraints do not allow me to get to the library as often to post my updates. I do not have internet at home so while my computer allows me to write at home it does take a little time to get time to go to the library to post. Please, please, please be patient and I hope to deliver you a story you will enjoy. As always, please read and review.**

SOAA Part 8

**Three Women and Jamie King**

Jamie stepped from the elevator to see Agent Callahan waiting for him by the door to Lee's old apartment. His Dad had given him the key before leaving not to mention a list of everything he would have to do before his parents arrived. Jamie pulled out the list and said as he opened the door, "Funny, this list my Dad gave me doesn't say anything about dealing with you tonight. Why are you here?" He waited for her to enter and then came in behind her.

"We need to get a few things straight right from the get go, King, I do not approve of your high handed ways to get what you want. Is it so much more important that you have them here then someplace you know is safe for them; that is until you start running your mouth all over Washington and back?"

Sitting on the sofa in the living room Jamie said, "I want their case solved and apparently no one is doing a damn thing to get that accomplished. It isn't my fault I found them. I blame you as a matter of fact for this whole situation."

"Me? How in the hell can you sit there and blame me? Your parents have been gone seven years in January and I have only been working with them for four of those years."

"Yes, but you come through the Agency and laugh and cut up with _**my mother**_ and all you had to do was make sure I never went to Denver." The smile on his face made his point; the point being that he didn't like her and he was going to try and provoke her at any cost.

Not taking the bait Callahan replied, "Part of my job is to protect the people we relocate; because we are relocating them for a reason. It isn't like someone can come up and just and tell us they want a do over and we give it to them. Your parent's lives were threatened and are quite possibly still are, but no you being the selfish bastard you are plan on dragging them back here, signing their actual death certificates in the process."

"I don't plan on bringing them back here to lose them all over again. You are not the only person here lately that doubts my intentions or my abilities. I know what I can and can't do, besides didn't you tell me in Denver they have a choice. Francine is allowing them to come back and let us help them, they can choose not to. That doesn't mean that I plan on giving up my investigation. I still plan on finding out who has done this and why and then make sure they pay for it; then maybe they will feel like they are able to come back; even if they can't now. I don't think it is selfish to want them to come out of hiding. I don't think it is selfish to want my family back when we never should have lost them in the first place. I also don't give a rat's ass about what you think of me; I don't trust you anymore than you trust me. Now if you don't mind I have dinner plans." Jamie walked over to the door and held it opened for her but before she went toward the elevator she turned and said, "They will be here in two days you better be prepared, Agent King."

"I always am, Agent Callahan." With that Jamie closed the door and went to take his shower; he had a date with a woman with blue grey eyes and a smile that lit up a room in his opinion. He had not seen that smile or those eyes for three weeks and he was definitely due for some one on one time alone with Ms. Kendra Parker.

Jamie had meet Kendra when he went to Station One and then again when he went to check in for his Agency training classes. She was the newest Georgetown foyer guardian; she had taken over for Mrs. Marston after the elder woman had a stroke while out shopping for Christmas presents. While Mrs. Marston was in therapy and would be back as soon as she could, Kendra took her place.

Jamie loved walking into work and seeing her sitting there every day. She wasn't an active field agent, only because she didn't want to be, but she had all the same training as one none the less. He knew she was different; even though her identical twin Kiera was around as well; Kendra was one of a kind. Her smile was the first thing he noticed in the differences of the twins, Kendra smiles and Kiera doesn't. Kendra has blue grey eyes that seemed to actually sparkle. He knew he was going to fall with her but he thought she might just be the first woman worth the fall in his life.

He knocked on her door an hour later and was greeted to her sister, "Hello, Kiera. How are you?"

She moved out of the way and said, "Fine; Kendra is about ready she said it would be five minutes."

"Oh and here I thought I was late."

"Remind Kendra to lock the door please; I'm going for a run." She turned and left and as Jamie turned back around he saw Kendra walking into the room and he was speechless. She was wearing a blue wrap around dress and matching heels. Her hair was pinned up behind her with tiny wisps of hair falling around her face framing it perfectly.

"Wow, I should go out of town more often if you greet me like this when I return."

Walking over to him she said, "This is your greeting home." Then Kendra proceeded to pull him close and kiss him like he thought he had never been kissed before. "This," she said splaying her hands over her outfit, "is for later. I am starving; let's go."

The restaurant was an Italian place that had been opened about six months. While sitting and waiting for their food to arrive Jamie explained his fun filled three weeks with Fred Fielder, minus finding his parents. He listened as she told him about her three weeks and how an old friend from college had moved to town and she was helping him get settled in and acquainted with Washington.

"So was this friend someone you use to date? Should I be worried about him?" He meant for it to be a joke but Kendra didn't seem to see it the same way.

"Should I be worried that you have been calling Brittany Adams again?" Countering his jealousy with a little of her own for his former girlfriend.

"This is completely different; Brittany and I never stopped calling each other; we have always remained friends. I mean yeah sure after she broke up with me in high school I was a tad upset with her but it was cool we worked it out and found out we had a better friendship than we did a relationship; besides that was high school not college, college is different. I don't recall you ever mentioning this man before and how well you stayed in contact."

"It has only been a few years; no one is really all that more mature in college as they are in high school." Her eyes that Jamie loved so much looked like cold steel as they began to both raise their voices slightly.

"Kendra, you never did answer my question, should I be worried about this man coming back in your life?"

"Jamie, are we really going to do this here?"

Jamie's voice began to rise and he said, "Why not, I want an answer."

Kendra stood and threw her napkin down and said, "Here is your answer." Then she turned on her heels and walked out of the restaurant, he didn't follow her. He did on the other hand move to the bar and ordered more wine.

After half a plate of veal parmesan and half a bottle of wine, he was sure, he paid the bill and went to leave when he saw none other than Brittany Adams at the other end of the bar sitting alone.

"Brittany, what are you doing here all alone? Alone isn't your style."

"Getting stood up, what about you?"

"Forgetting that I got suspended from my job today; for two weeks and then to top it all off my girl walking out on me." He said as he sat next to her.

"What were you suspended for? That doesn't sound like the play by the rules James King I know."

"Screwed up on a job and instead of retraining me they thought I needed a little time off to put my career goals in perspective" He laughed but Brittany eyes lit up and her smile shone brightly at Jamie.

"Jamie King, I believe tonight is both our lucky nights. Why don't you come back to my house and we can discuss it?"

Jamie smiled and said, "You know I love coming over to your house to discuss things; I have my car I can follow you." Brittany leaned over and gave Jamie a kiss and Jamie returned it completely then threw some money on the bar to cover her drinks and turned and followed her out the door.


	9. Back to Brittany

SOAA Part 9

**Back to Brittany**

Jamie sat inside Brittany's townhouse and watched as Brittany walked toward him with a beer and said, "If I remember you are more of a beer man not a wine type."

Taking the beer from her he said, "That is Philip; I do like beer every now and then but I prefer wine; keeps me on my toes."

Brittany sat close and said, "I have a confession to make; when I saw you at the restaurant it was because I was hoping to find you there, alone of course, but alone none the less. I saw you with that woman and I felt a tinge of jealousy."

"Really, why would you be jealous of any woman; you are extremely gorgeous." He let his fingers run through her hair and then over her arm and she moved closer.

"Jamie, I will always be jealous of anyone you are with; you were after all my first." She said running her hands over his chest.

"As were you for me but that was then and this is now." Jamie pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Ever think history could repeat itself with us; fate giving us a second chance and all?" She asked and Jamie said, "One never knows what the future holds but at the moment we are in the present and we can enjoy that just as much and see what happens."

Brittany leaned in and wrapped her arms around Jamie and the two began to kiss. After a few minutes Brittany began to move the night forward and Jamie only allowed it to go so far. "Brittany, slow down. I am enjoying your company but I have had a really bad day and I am not going to use you to forget about it, I know that you could make me forget, but it isn't going to change the fact that my girlfriend just dumped me in public and I have to spend the next few days trying to find a job."

"Why were you suspended today?"

"Like I said at the restaurant I was trying to help a friend out at work on his shoot and ended up shooting three weeks of all the wrong footage and wasting a lot of money and production time. It was a mistake and I was willing to pay for what I could out of my checks but I was suspended and now in two weeks I have to either pay for the whole three weeks production or be terminated; which reminds me I need to get home so I can go job hunting tomorrow." He drained the last of his beer and stood to leave when Brittany said, "I can talk to Daddy he has a few open positions."

Smiling Jamie said, "That would be wonderful, Brittany." He pulled her to his feet and began to kiss her.

"Will you stay tonight?" She asked.

"I really wish I could pick up where we left off a few months ago, but I really have to go tonight. Brittany, I just need to take it slow right now. If we really are getting a second chance I want to do this right this time around. In high school we dated only a few months and then we didn't even talk for almost a year and then the next thing I know we were having sex whenever we could without getting caught."

"God bless old treehouses." She said smiling. "Okay, we will do this the right way with sexual frustrations and cold showers, I'll call you and let you know what Daddy says."

"Let me call you, I am not at the house anymore. I am taking care of a friend's place and he doesn't want his number out."

"You know you are being very mysterious and I think I like it. Okay, call me tomorrow afternoon and I will have some news for you and then we can have dinner here tomorrow night."

"You got it; take care, I can't wait until tomorrow."


	10. Cause

**Note: Sorry this tool so long. I am posting chapter 10 and 11. Sorry updates are so far in between. I can't wait to have internet back instead of waiting when I get to where it is. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the patience. Reviews are welcome as always.**

SOAA Part 10

**Cause…**

Two days later while Lee and Jamie were taking Joe, Carrie, and little Joey to the apartment Amanda was walking into the Georgetown foyer. "Good Morning, Kendra; how are you today?"

"I am just fine thank you. Could I please have the password for today, Mrs. Stetson?"

"Fireworks; Kendra, do you know when Mrs. Marston will be back?"

"I was hoping soon but it looks like it is going to be out at least until the New Year. I know she is ready to come back she calls me seven times a day just to make sure I am on top of things." Kendra and Amanda both smiled and began to laugh.

"Will Jamie be in today I want to apologize for our fight the other night and the way I acted?" Kendra asked only because she hadn't talked to him since their fight the other night and she hadn't been able to get a hold of him to talk it out.

Amanda stiffened at the mention of Jamie; she hadn't heard from him, even though she knew that Lee had spoken to him. "Jamie is on a two week suspension; you should have been told for security purposes, I'm sorry that was an oversight on my part since I was the one who suspended him. If there is something of major importance then I guess you can get a hold of Lee; from what I understand that is the only person he is talking to."

"That doesn't sound like him at all; I know how close he is with his family; you mean everything to him." Kendra said but not really to anyone in particular because Amanda was already heading toward the elevator to go to the bull pen.

Kendra's words hit her hard as she rode the elevator down to the bull pen she wanted to believe that Jamie's family meant everything to him but he was pushing them away and she couldn't figure out why. She sat turning on her computer and then began to shift through all of Jamie's cases and training notes from instructors. Nothing in any of the cases lead Amanda to think something fishy was going on in his life. "His family _**is**_ everything to him so what am I missing?" She picked up the phone and dialed Philip and Katie's apartment.

Lee opened the door and Joey ran in running from room to room. "Slow down, cowboy, the apartment is not as big as your house." Lee said while laughing at the small child.

Jamie walked in behind Joe and still couldn't believe he was right there in front of him again. Jamie's first urge was to call his brother and mother and have them come over, but he knew he couldn't; not yet but soon very soon his family would be reunited.

"Hey, Dad." Jamie asked without thinking how confusing the one word was going to be for the two men in the room.

"Yes." Joe and Lee answered at the same time and Lee suddenly felt out of place and he hadn't felt that way in years, long before Jamie and Philip gave him that title.

"Sorry, I was talking to Lee." Jamie said sheepishly to his father.

Joe nodded with an understanding manner and then went and found his wife and son on the couch leaving the two to talk. He knew that Jamie was going to try and apologize and Joe just had to make sure that he really did understand the connection he had with Lee; he would be surprised if they didn't have a close relationship still.

Jamie walked into the kitchen and Lee followed, "I'm sorry; I guess I didn't think about that."

"Didn't think about what; calling me Dad in front of Joe. Jamie, if none of this had happened and they were never relocated would you and your brother still have wanted to call me just Lee? You were calling me Dad since that Christmas. Now if you are more comfortable calling me Lee in front of Joe then I get that, but that doesn't change the fact that I am your Dad and you are my son just as much as you are his. It is your call; it always has been."

Smiling Jamie said, "No; none of that. It was just the first time I called you Dad in the same room as him and it was different. I don't want to hurt him or make him uncomfortable but I am not calling you Lee. I'll just work it out."

"Scarecrow." Lee said out of the blue.

"What are you talking about?"

"Call me Scarecrow around your Dad; at least until the case is over and then that will give both of you time to adjust again."

"Okay, if you really want me too. I was going to tell you that I talked to Brittany and she got me a job in with her at her father's office. I am going to use my computer skills to transfer old paper files as well as prepare them for micro fishing. It is her latest big project and said she still needed about two more people besides me and I start tomorrow."

"Okay, so I take it your Peacock Dance went over well the other night."

"Yeah, about that, it went fine but I forgot one thing."

"What?" The worry was in Lee's voice instantly. "Jamie, I explained on the plane that was going to be the most important part of all of this. Brittany does believe you are interested in a relationship again doesn't she?"

"Oh, she does, but the step I left out is letting Kendra in on the dance."

"YOU WHAT?" Lee shouted. "I was pretty clear on that point of the plan; you had to let her know that the fight wasn't real."

"I couldn't tell her without telling her why and while I was trying to think of a way to start a fight she gave me the perfect opportunity. She helped a friend from college move and she showed him around."

"So your jealous streak came out?"

"I don't get jealous!" Jamie said defensibly and then rolled his eyes and continued on, "She is a grown woman, allowed to have friends with whomever she wants. Hell, my best friend in the world is a woman. Where do I have room to judge or talk about?"

"You don't get jealous huh? Yeah I and I don't like vintage wine or cars." Lee said and then they both walked into the living room and Lee's pager went off. "I am going to take this in the bedroom; I'll be right back."

Jamie went and sat in the chair next to the couch and before Jamie could say a word Joe said, "Jamie, about earlier when you called Lee Dad in front of me don't worry about it. You told me you wanted to all those years ago and with me being dead I see where you and he would have made a closer connection. I am okay with you boys calling him Dad; I was then, I just don't want you to bring me back to life and then cast me aside like an old case file. I want to be in your life and your brother's life; even if that means sharing top billing."

"Don't be crazy, you could never share top billing; that is honor is reserved for Mom and Grandma."

Laughing Joe said, "Yes, I can see that."

"Well, we have a few hours before I have to leave and meet with Brittany Adams and then I start the biggest part of the investigation in the morning. As much as I don't like it agent Callahan will be with you when I leave. You three will never be alone, here in the apartment or of you go out; which I suggest against. I can get you anything you need from the stores, just make a list for me. Lee will be here in the mornings when I leave and Agent Callahan if I am not here at night. Carrie, can you tell me what I would be looking for? Is it invoices or billing statements?"

"The papers are called, or were called, Stanford Grants. They were at the time the company that was in charge of the grant that funded the charities. Senator Adams would send in the grant requests for charity funding; explaining what the money would be allotted for and then they in turn gave him forms to account for that allocation. Then many grantors were asking for proof of allocation and that is when the annual reviews came into effect. Many weren't prepared for this and when the auditors came in and found discrepancies, they gave them forty five days to correct the mistakes or prove the audit wrong. When some couldn't they just lost the funding and picked a new cause the effect of that was just finding a new way to get funding and misuse it, but learning how to cover their tracks better. Senator Adams was a newbie in this pond and it looked like he was starting to drown in his own lies. I never got a chance to prove that one; but I did get to die for that one." The harder tone in her voice wasn't missed on any in the room.

Lee walked back into the room and said, "Hey everyone I will be back in the morning; that was Katie who just paged me. Jennie fell from her bike and apparently now has rocks in her head."

"Dad, I am coming with you."

"You can't; you have a job to do." Indicating the people on the couch.

"Lee, we will be fine. We have food and television. Joey is going to be taking a nap soon after lunch and we have no plans on leaving the place."

"Nevertheless, we broke a lot of rules to get you three back here and now that we have you here we have to play by the rules or Francine will shoot all of us. She is out on a pretty big limb. Not the best way to start a new position as she keeps pointing out to me. Jamie, I will call you as soon as I know anything and you can come see her later."


	11. Effects

SOAA Part 11

…**and Effect**

Four hours later Jamie was confronting Agent Callahan on the point of being on time, which she wasn't. "Look I had something important to take care of and it went a little longer than planned and I wasn't near a phone but I am here now so go do what it is you have to do; your parents are fine with me. Now will you just leave and let me do my job."

"You still don't agree with this do you? Why?"

"Why? Someone tried to kill your parents and that someone is still out there and you bring them back into the proverbial snake pit and you expect me to be happy about it? Sorry, King, I don't down shift as fast as others. I have a real problem with this and I think you have brought them back but all it is going to do is get them killed because I don't think you can do your job and keep your mouth shut. The next thing you know your brother and mother will be showing up here, then maybe your grandparents, and finally after the happy family reunion all three wind up dead. You told me earlier this week you didn't trust me; well, baby right now I am all you have so you need to start trusting me."

"I don't have to trust you to work with you and you are not all I have; I have my Dad; he is the best in this business and I will not fail because on this case, like all the others I have done, failure IS NOT an option."

"In this business failure at some point failure will be your only option and then you have to make the choice of who lives and who dies. If you had to choose between Joe and Lee and you could only save one of them who would it be?"

"Joe hands down." Jamie replied without missing a beat.

"Why was that so easy for you to say?"

"Dad knows how to save himself and when he doesn't my mother always does. No choice; hands down. I'll see you in a few hours." Jamie turned and walked away and hoped his bluff worked; he didn't know who he would choose if the choice ever presented itself and he was going to make damn sure that on this case that scenario never came into the picture.

Jamie had already called Brittany and broken their plans and explained that as much as he wanted to see her he had to go and see his sister and make sure she was alright. Brittany insisted he still come over; no matter the time and he agreed. On the way over to the house he had stopped and picked up her favorite ice cream and favorite movie. Now all he needed was to see if his mother would let him through the door.

Philip opened the door and his smile faded as he saw Jamie standing on the porch steps holding the ice cream and movie. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Jennie will you please move so I can come in?"

"She is sleeping; so you can just come back later." Philip went to close the door and Jamie placed his foot inside before it closed completely.

"Damn it, Philip, move out of the way and let your brother in to see Jennie. He has every right to be here. She is sleeping Jamie, but it wasn't as serious as I first thought." Katie said as she heard the conversation as she came down the stairs.

"Katie, stay out of this please." The look on Philip's face gave her a challenge and she knew he was still resistant to her charms.

"Philip, I am not even joking on how much you will regret it if you do not move at this moment and let him in here. Were you not the one talking over dinner with everyone that you just wished he would come to his senses and work out whatever he needed to?" She said as she gently put her arms around her husband and moved him from out in front of the door so her best friend could walk in past them both.

"Katie King you do not play fair; do you know that?" Philip said.

"Oh, honey you know I will get my way with most things; God gave me the boobs in this family and I am not opposed to using them when necessary."

Philip chuckled and pulled her close for a kiss and said, "Thank God he gave you the boobs because I would just look silly with those things on me." He leaned in and began to kiss her and as she responded Matt walked down the stairs and said, "Don't you have your own house to do that nasty stuff in?"

"No my Prince" Katie said "we live in an apartment." Matt walked away and rolled his eyes and headed out to the backyard.

In the kitchen Jamie was talking to Amanda, "I thought Jennie might want some of her favorite ice cream and a movie."

"I am sure she will, Jamie; you seem to know how to always make your sister feel better."

Smiling he said, "Thanks, I really do try. Mom, I have to know that we will be okay and more importantly that I haven't caused any problems with you and Dad. He is only helping me because in the long run it will benefit the whole family."

"Oh, Jamie, you are my son and nothing is going to change that. I will never stop loving you or Lee. You are two of the most important men in my life and I have already lost too many men I don't plan losing anymore. I know I have a hard time letting you do your job and I have a feeling that is what you and Lee are doing. I think you got yourself suspended on purpose so you could do whatever it is you need to do; I will take your suspension off your record on one condition."

"What is that?"

"That at the end of the two weeks if this isn't over you tell me what it is and let me help you. There is no other option; if you and your Dad cannot do this on your own then let me help."

"Okay, I promise. What made you change your mind?"

"Kendra Parker; I like her she is a nice girl." Amanda said grinning at Jamie the way Dotty use to smile at her over Lee or any man. "She mentioned that you two had a fight and she hasn't heard from you since. I hope that you at least talk to her again; she might get the wrong idea."

"The wrong idea; Mom what would that be exactly?"

"Oh I don't know; like maybe you aren't upset over the fight."

"Mom, I'm not upset about it; as a matter of fact I need to check on Jennie and then I have to get going; I have a date."

"Kendra?"

"Uh, no, it is with Brittany Adams." Jamie explained avoiding her eyes.

"Brittany Adams; isn't that your ex-girlfriend from high school?" Lee said as he walked in and was pleased to see that his wife and son were not in the middle of another fight.

"Yes. I ran into her and we kind of started up again. Mom, why are you looking at me like that?" Jamie asked as he noticed a veil pass over his mother's face.

"I really shouldn't say; I mean you are a grown man and it is your life to make your own decisions, but haven't you and Brittany traveled this road before and more than once I might add?"

"Yes, Mom we have traveled this road a few times but we keep coming back to the same intersection that has to mean something, right?"

"Sometimes it might mean that you need to drive a different route, but like I said you are a grown man and if Brittany is what you want then go for it. Now go check on your sister and see that she is fine and dandy and go on your date."

Jamie stood and then leaned over to give his mother a kiss on the cheek and a hug; half worried she wouldn't hug him back like before he let out a breath he was holding when she did hug him back and tightly too. Jamie left the room and Amanda turned to Lee and said, "Do you think I am stupid? Now why is my son doing a Peacock Dance in his first year?"

Lee halted the coffee cup he was about to drink in front of his mouth and knew they were busted on a few levels. He saw the look in her eyes and knew she wasn't going to give up; she had said she would but he knew his wife too well to ever think she would stay out of it.

"What's a Peacock Dance, Dad?" Matt asked as he had come in from putting the bikes up in the garage.

"Matt that is a perfectly good question I would love to hear what he has to say on the topic." Amanda said.

Lee looked at his son and wife and said, "Matt a Peacock Dance is when a male peacock spreads his feathers to see which female peacock is going to want to mate and marry him."

"Jamie is strutting to find a wife?"

"No." Lee said shaking his head.

"Then why is he doing a Peacock Dance?"

"Exactly my question Stetson so why is he?" Amanda said raising her eyebrows and smiling wide.

"Because he is a young red blooded American male and that is what young red blooded American males do at his age, Amanda. They spread their feathers and dance around hoping that some nice young red blooded American girl likes it enough to keep it."

"Well maybe the peacock should keep his feathers to himself and stop acting like his Dad did and lose most of his feathers before he has a chance to show them to the right one."

"Oh come on you know as well as I do how this game works! I don't want to fight about this anymore."

"Lee, I don't either, but I know a damn Peacock Dance when I hear it. I wasn't happy about the last one I had to witness; it didn't really turn out so well."

"It didn't?" Amanda caught the pain in his eyes as he stormed out the back door.

Amanda stood watching her husband retreat and realized at that moment what she had said and how it must have sounded to him. Matt watched his dad storm from the house and he thought it was his fault his dad had just left. He went upstairs to his room and slammed the door. Philip, Katie, and Jamie were walking from Jennie's room when they heard the door downstairs slam then watched as Matt slammed his door.

"What is going on?" Katie asked.

"I don't know but I don't have time to find out I have to go. Let them know I will be by in a couple of days." Jamie said.

Philip nodded and told his brother to take care and be careful then him and Katie walked over to Matt's door and knocked on it. "Hey, Matt little man let me in please."

"No, if I do then I'll just make you and Katie fight and then you'll leave too; just like Dad." Katie looked at Philip in wonder and said, "Please let us in, I promise Philip and I aren't going to start fighting." Matt reluctantly opened the door and the two walked in and sat down on the bed to find out what was going on.

Twenty minutes later Jamie was being greeted by Brittany at her townhouse door with a bottle of wine and not much else. Smiling he put his arms around her and pushed her back into the living room.

"I thought we would celebrate your new job Mr. King. How does that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful, but I thought you understood that I wanted to take this time slow with you? That is kind of hard to do when you answer the door dressed in that beautifully less than there night gown I bought you last year."

"What this ole thing; I only wear it with you. I would rather not wear it with you, but I feel like I am playing by your rules. You wanted me to wear clothes and I am; you never specifically told me how much clothes I needed to wear." She answered smiling wickedly at him.

"No, I guess I didn't. Let see if my resolve is any good and I keep my promise to go slow or if you wear me down and I give in. I love cause and effects don't you?"

"Jamie, you can keep your resolve if you want but I am not going to make it easy on you." Brittany kissed him and he returned her kiss. After a few minutes Jamie pulled away and said, "I thought you promised me dinner, dessert, and going over my job duties that begin tomorrow."

Rolling her eyes she said, "Wow, really? All of those things will still be there afterwards."

"Yes, but the hot stuff will be cold the cold stuff will be hot, and if we don't get the other out of the way then I won't know what I am doing tomorrow. Besides we will both still be here afterwards as well."

"Does that mean you are going to stay the night?"

"No, but I don't have a curfew anymore either." Smiling and pulling her close because she needed it Jamie rubbed his hands down her back and lead her to the table where dinner was waiting.

A short while later Jamie walked in to the apartment to see Callahan sitting at the kitchen table playing solitaire. "You're back earlier than I expected oh wait no you're not. I thought you were going to seal your deal tonight."

"Not that it is any of your business but I did seal my deal in this matter. I got exactly what I wanted from Brittany; she just didn't get it from me. Well, I guess you are done for the night; see you later."

"You said that you didn't trust me; why is that?" She asked without taking Jamie's suggestion that she leave. Sitting and knowing this wasn't going to be pleasant, "I just have a feeling where this case is concerned you are just playing nice and going through motions. You didn't agree with the way this case was moved along; it makes me curious as to why. So if I have to question that then what else do I need to question with you and that has a tendency to break down my trust barrier. You don't trust me either so why are we talking about this?"

"I think you are letting your emotions run you at the moment and that will distract you and make whatever effectiveness you have on other cases, that you have no personal attachment to, will override your ability here."

"You couldn't be farther from the truth. I am completely focused and I am deliberating taking my emotions out of this case in case I have to let them go again." The last part he said in almost a whisper.

Callahan stood to leave then and said, "You know what King, you might make a pretty good agent after all. I don't know what it is like to have to lie and keep secrets from the people I care about."

"Then we both know where this is going; this case is one big cause and effect. Everything I do will cause some kind of effect on the people I love. If I am successful then my parents and brother get to come out of hiding if they want, if I fail then I lose people I care very deeply for. I can't tell you that I am not making mistakes I just hope they don't cost me more than I can pay. Have a good night."

Jamie went to the phone and waited for the person on the other end to answer, "Hello?"

"Kendra?"

"Jamie is that you?"

"Yes, I didn't mean to wake you; I just wanted to talk about the other night."

"I'm listening." She said as she sat up in the bed.

"I didn't get a chance to explain the other night before we went to dinner, but I was planning on us having a public fight and when it happened without trying I thought I would get a chance to explain later but now is as good as any. I was doing a Peacock Dance but I want you to know that while I can't tell you why I just want you to trust that I haven't done anything in the course of the effects of that dance to count as cheating on you. I have kissed but nothing more than that."

The silence on the other end was killing him, "Kendra, you believe me don't you?"

"Sure, can you tell me who your target was?"

"No. I can't tell you any more than what I have."

"Well I think the best thing to do is to let you do your thing and then we can talk again afterward."

"So, you are okay with this?" Jamie asked again.

"Jamie this is your job of course I am okay with this; now I think we should get off here and get some sleep."

"Kendra, I want you to know that I really care deeply for you and I don't want to do anything to mess this up; that is why I called."

"Goodnight."

While Jamie got ready for bed feeling better; he had talked to his mother and Kendra and everything seemed to be going like it should. He even seemed to come to some middle ground with Agent Callahan; what he didn't know was that in Arlington his parents were not speaking to one another and the person he thought he was just talking to was just getting home from taking a friend to the hospital and was still clueless as to why James King wouldn't talk to her.


	12. Gathering Intel

SOOA Part 12

**Gathering Intel**

Lee showed up at the apartment earlier than Jamie had expected. Jamie had come from the shower to find Lee, Joe, and Carrie all sitting at the table drinking coffee. Jamie waved passed them and headed for the kitchen to make some breakfast. Bringing his plate back into the dining area Jamie asked, "Dad, why are you here so early? I wasn't expecting you until right before I had to leave this morning."

"Well the silence in the house was deafening and I couldn't take it anymore." Lee continued, "She has already put together your Peacock Dance and I know she is going to keep snooping around until she knows the whole damn thing. You two may as well put out an ad in the paper announcing your return from the dead."

"She knows about the Peacock Dance, but she also promised me she would allow us to do what we needed to do and asked that we could get it accomplished in my two weeks I promised to pull her in."

"Jamie, son, that is like telling her she can come along on a stake out but she has to stay in the car; your mother never stays in the car."

"How can I doing a Peacock Dance cause trouble with you two?" Jamie asked.

Lee didn't answer he just sat and continued to think. Jamie finished breakfast and then left to go start his job with Brittany. He arrived shortly before eight and began to fill out the paperwork that was needed.

"I assume that you have had a background check since you were working on governmentally financed films."

"Yes; I have a copy of my fingerprints and background check they did on me."

"I have to formally request it from them so just give me the information and I will get the ball rolling on that one. Until I get that back you will be sorting the files that are going for redaction and the ones going for micro fishing. Cone on I will show you where the files you will be working with are."

"Great I can't wait to get started. You have no idea what this means to me."

Brittany turned and faced Jamie and then looking him in the eye she said, "No, you have no idea what I went through to get you hired. Daddy didn't want to hire you because of our past; he feels that we aren't right for each other; I told him that had nothing to do with your computer skills."

"Thank you, Brittany."

"Stop thanking me and just do a bang up job on my Dad's stuff. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Absolutely" Jamie leaned over to kiss her cheek and she turned her head and made it into a full on frontal kiss. Jamie pulled away and said, "Not here; especially if your father is already disapproving of me. I really do not think we should give him more fuel for the fire."

Brittany agreed with Jamie reluctantly and showed him where all the files were at. She explained how she wanted him to start with the earliest files and work his way forward. "Now, if I am correct with what I have collected the intern we had working here for a few weeks already have Dad's first three years completed. Everything you will need is here. After you scan the information into the computer you will then save it to the disk and then the pack the papers in the boxes, mark them with a red X and then stack them for the shredding. Don't forget to label each disk with the beginning date and ending date. If for some reason a full file have to be on different disks put the last page scanned and also the first page scanned to the new disk. It really is that simple. You have more experience with computers than the person I had working on this and it was just taking too long. We need this project finished by the end of the month. So we will be able to have all files ready for computer access with in the month."

"Okay, I think I have it all; now if I have questions will there be someone around in this dungeon to ask?"

"For the most part no, but I am always a phone call away; just dial my extension number and you will get straight through to me; right now no one should be down here until it is time to scan and shred their files. I have asked all staff to keep their files if possible in their offices then we will be doing an office by office scanning process."

"I am on top of it. If there is anything else you need from me just let me know. I am here for your convenience."

"Yeah, well, we will talk about what you can do for my convenience later over dinner."

Jamie had been working for about three hours when he came upon some of the files that Carrie had been telling him about. He had just made a disk for himself with the information on it when he heard someone coming up behind him.

"James King, good to see you again. How are you?"

Looking at the Senator face to face Jamie felt fifteen all over again, young and intimidated; the man carried himself with a raw power that always made Jamie feel insignificant. Squaring his shoulders Jamie said, "Sir, good to see you again. I just want to thank you for trusting me to help with the transfer of your files. You have been in Washington a long time and you have done a lot of good here; I guess good work can't be done with a few pieces of paper."

"No I guess not. Good thing I am not one of those tree hugger types. I came down here though to set the record straight on a few things. I didn't hire you because I thought you could do this job; I hired you because you are dating my daughter, again. How many times does this make for you and Brittany dating?"

"This would be the fifth time, Sir. I don't know what that has to do with anything."

"I myself had a girlfriend that I went round and round with. WE would get together, break up and then get back together time and time again. I knew that if I ever needed a date, a dance partner, or just a plain ole romp in the bed she would be there without fail or question. If this is the fifth round I would say it is time to either reel it in or cut your line to my daughter."

"With all due respect Senator, Brittney is a very intelligent woman with a mind of her own. If she didn't want to be in this she wouldn't be."

"I just don't want to see my only daughter hurt."

"Senator, I don't want to see her hurt either and I can tell you that it is the last of my intention to hurt your daughter; but life is a gamble she has a chance of being hurt by me and I feel bad but if I don't try then I will never know what could happen." Jamie knew that he was talking about finding evidence to help Joe and Carrie, but he also knew the Senator didn't know that.

"That is true; just don't hurt my daughter or you won't get a sixth try." The Senator said and turned to leave when Jamie challenged him, "Is that a threat Senator?"

"No, it is a promise. I have proven that I am a formidable force to be dealt with in the past and I will do anything to protect my family especially my daughter."

"You're not the only person that protects their family; no matter the circumstances."

The Senator just smiled and left Jamie to continue to his work.

Lee walked into the Agency bull pen and found his wife at her desk with a stack of folders by her and completely engrossed in her work. He stood back minute and just stared at her; she never ceased to amaze him. She wasn't like any woman he had ever met or ever would meet. His love for her seems to grow the longer they're together and whenever they are apart he feels like a major part of him is missing. That is why what she said to him last night hurt him so much. Her words had hurt him more than any bullet wound.

Feeling Lee staring at her Amanda looked up at her husband. Taking in his appearance she immediately noticed that his eyes were puffy and swollen. Her heart broke knowing that something she said wounded him so much that he wouldn't even talk to her about it. She tried to follow him out last night but he went walking and she couldn't catch up; but she couldn't understand was why. They disagreed about things, they argued, they listened to one another, and then they made up. That is what they did they never walked away and refused to work on it.

Lee walked over to her desk and he held his hand out and as he helped her up from his chair he pulled her close to him. He didn't care that everyone in the Agency was watching and waiting for them to not be around for gossip to start about what he had done and now here to make up for it. He led her from the office and to the elevators and without a word he pushed the button and waited for the doors to open. He guided her in and Amanda knew that he would talk when they were completely alone.

The two walked hand in hand through the Georgetown foyer and out the front door and toward the park that was a few blocks from the agency. He sat down and pulled Amanda down on his lap.

"Our Peacock Dance was not a mistake; it was a direct order from a supervisor. It was also the best thing that ever happened in my life. I knew before that dance I was in love with you and that you were in love with me and that with your history with Joe you never would have said it first and with that being said my past scared me from saying it to you for fear that you might not believe me. I knew you knew I cared and I knew you would never pressure me; you were getting enough pressure from Dotty. I couldn't leave you without saying it; then I couldn't leave without seeing you again. Sure the days after that were rough but I don't regret them either; we learned more about one another. I learned that I had more than the best partner in the world; I had the other half of me a part of me that I knew was missing but was afraid for fear of losing you like others from my life. That Peacock Dance for me started my life with you; the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The woman I wanted to wake up next to every morning, the woman I wanted to have children of our own with, and the woman I wanted to grow old with so when you said last night that our Peacock Dance didn't turn out so well for us I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. It hurt so much and I know that sounds silly coming from me, but it is the truth. Do you regret all these years with me? Has it been a mistake?"

She was brushing her fingers through his hair and wiping the tears that were falling silently from his eyes all the while never taking her eyes from his. She watched the pain in his eyes and knew she was the one that had put that pain there. "Oh, my gosh, Lee no a hundred times no I do not regret one day of our life together; not one day. The day at the train station was the best day of my life because it brought you into my life for whatever reason. When I said what I said last night I just meant the having to go into hiding and running for our life. My family being turned upside down because it made me realize that as much as you and everyone did to help keep that world from my family it didn't work. My home and my family were invaded and no I wasn't at all happy sitting in a car, hearing you kiss that woman; I knew it was your job but it still made me feel insecure until the minute you said you loved me for the first time. The minute those words were said my fear was only for your life. Then I found you lying on my bed and I knew since I could see you and feel you then we could fix everything else. I don't regret all these years with you; I treasure them, the only mistake that I can say is that you and I are both quick to jump to conclusions and letting our jealousy get to us."

"I love you Mrs. Stetson."

"I love you Mr. Stetson."

Lee stood and walked over to the food vendor and bought them both a pretzel and cheese and a drink and went back to her. She stood and said let's walk over here; there is a picnic table."

They walked in silence but the air was clear between them; no more tension.

"Jamie is doing a Peacock Dance for the reasons it was set up for; to look available to can closeness with a subject to obtain information."

"I am essentially his superior; why have I been left out of whatever it is he is doing?"

"The only answer I have for that is that it has nothing to do with your association with him as his supervisor; it has more to deal with his connection to you as his mother."

"I haven't had to ask you this question in a long time but am the kids and I safe?'

"Very safe; I live in the home; nothing is going to happen with me there. Safety may be a factor later, but not at the moment. Amanda, Jamie really needs you to stay away from this. You are so smart you could figure it out if you snoop around anymore than you have; but that could also put our son in danger; at the moment he isn't in any danger, then he won't be able to get what he needs to."

"The information he needs he is going to get from Brittany Adams isn't it? So when Kendra asked me about Jamie and told me about their fight she knew. She can know and I can't?"

Blowing out a breath and running his hand through his hair he said, "Nope; his one mistake so far, he forgot to tell her she was in a dance and as far as I know haven't had a chance to let her know."

"That could be all bad, Lee."

"I know but that is one fight outcome he will have to work on later."

"I need to get back to work. I have about four more security ratings to finish before I leave."

Standing and throwing their trash in the bin he took her by the waist and walked her back to the Agency and before she walked in he said, "Hey you never have in all these years let me know what you would rate me."

"Oh, Sweetheart, they don't make a chart I could ever rate you on; you're off the charts." She said smiling and blowing him a kiss before walking in the building.

"Hello, Kendra." Then Amanda took a closer look and said, "Kiera, I'm sorry I thought you were Kendra."

Laughing slightly she said, "That hasn't happened in so long. The only time people have a hard time telling us apart is when we are on the phone; we sound identical over the phone."

Jamie got home and went into the bedroom to change clothes and hide the disks he brought with him. He didn't want anyone to know what he may or may not have until Callahan was gone and that wouldn't be until he got back from dinner.

Jamie went out and visited with his family explaining, "Well, I have access to the files but today was just the first day and some of the other files have already been completed and shredded so I hope I find something soon."

"I do too. This is a nice apartment but joey is really confined and has a lot of energy built up. He needs a park or playground to run it off."

"Okay, tomorrow, I will make it to where he can go to a park and play for a while. Do not look so worried Carrie; no one from your past knows about him so he will be completely safe with me."

"I trust you Jamie; I know you wouldn't let anything happen to your little brother."

He gave her a hug after getting the feeling it wasn't just Joey getting antsy in the apartment. He walked over to the phone and called Kendra in hopes to talk to her again for a short time. He was so happy he had called her and cleared the air last night.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kendra is that you?"

"Yes; Jamie is that you?"

"Yes. I thought that after talking last night I would try again just a little earlier. It sounded like I woke you up last night."

"No, I had just been reading. I guess I wasn't at a very good part of the book."

"Guess not. So do you think I have a chance at making up for all of this when I am done with my case?"

"We will see. Jamie, I have to go. I have something on the stove. I will talk to you later."

"Good bye." Jamie said and hung the phone up and left to meet Brittany.

Kiera hung the phone up with Jamie and went to answer the doorbell, "Hello, Kiera."

"Hello, Senator, please come in." Senator Adams walked in, picking Kiera up in his arms and kicking the door closed as he carried her to her bedroom.


	13. Pillow Talk

SOAA Part 13

**Pillow Talk**

Kiera lied on the bed and smiled up at the Senator as he put his clothes back on and said, "Why do you have to rush off?"

"I have a dinner to attend in my honor."

"Are you taking her?" She asked as she pouted.

"If you are referring to my wife; then yes I am taking her." He said as he swatted her on the bottom.

Removing the cover she said, "Oh, now you know I have so many more appetizing reasons for you to stay here with me instead of some stuffy rubber chicken dinner."

Smiling he said, "You do have your uses but you know the deal; I play with you and play nice with her."

Her eyes went cold as she stared at him and said, "I could always tell her about us."

"You wouldn't be the first one to make that threat but that is all it is or then you know what would happen; don't you?" The ice in his voice was colder than her stare. She recoiled on the bed and said, "Why was Brittany with James King today? They didn't see me; but I saw them."

"How is it that you know James King?"

"I work with him at the Agency. He is a freshman agent; on suspension for the next two weeks but that is just because he is hiding something from a superior and she had no choice but to put him on ice. What is she doing with him?"

"They seem to be dating; they have had an on again off again relationship since high school."

"Then why is he calling Kendra? I have spoken with him twice; both times he thought I was Kendra. We sound identical in the phone."

"What did he say?"

"Last night he apologized to me and said that the fight was just a Peacock Dance but he didn't have a chance to explain and he wanted her to know that he hasn't done anything that he hoped she thought of as him cheating on her. He called again tonight he wanted to know that when he was done with his case if Kendra would give him another shot."

"What in the world is a Peacock Dance and he told you he was on a case?"

"Yeah he said he was on a case. A Peacock Dance is basically where you have one or more public fights to get the attention of a mark and then start a relationship with the mark to gain information from them. Agents do it all the time."

"Kiera, I have to really get going. I will see you soon my darling; very, very, soon." He kissed her and left her. Picking the phone up in his car he dialed a number and left a message, "We need to meet soon; the usual spot; no I mean tonight."

Jamie sat in the restaurant waiting for Brittany when Kendra walked in with a group of girls. Their eyes locked and Jamie knew if he wasn't careful he would blow everything. Kendra said something to the group and walked toward him.

"Jamie, how have you been?" She asked her eyes seem to glow when she looked into his.

"Kendra, you know I can't talk with you."

Her eyes went from shining to dim in a second. "Why? I know we had a fight the other night but I was hoping that we could have at least talked about it."

"I have already explained everything and now you really should go back to your friends; Brittany is coming."

"Brittany? You mean Brittany Adams?"

"The one in the same; can I help you?" Brittany asked. Knowing that this was the woman Jamie had fought with a few nights ago; she hoped that Jamie wasn't planning on playing both ends of his candle.

"Kendra Parker this is Brittany Adams." Jamie at least formally introduced them but he was sure his collar was beginning to constrict his neck that had nothing to do with his tie.

"Jamie is so informal, I am his girlfriend." Brittany said hoping the barb stung the other woman.

Kendra looked at Jamie and he read the hurt in her eyes and all he wanted to do was to pull her into his arms and hold her until the pain was gone. "Kendra, come with me a minute. Brittany I will be back in a second; why don't you go ahead and order us some wine."

Jamie guided Kendra over toward the bar but before he could say anything she pulled away from him and said, "James King, I am not a fool and I refuse to be played like one."

"I'm not playing you. I told you last night situation."

"You are such a liar. I never talked to you last night. I haven't talked to you since I left the restaurant. If I wanted to talk to a liar then I would just talk to my sister. What is it about this family that has everyone so damn crazy; first Kiera and Agent Callahan and now you."

"What do you mean Kiera and Callahan?"

"I can't say what is going on with Agent Callahan but she meets him every time she is in town and they always have lunch together. I know my sister is sleeping with him; that is so gross the man is old enough to be our father and she walks around and talks like they are the greatest couple of all times."

"Son of a bitch!" Jamie ran over to the table and said, "Brittany we have to leave and we have to leave now; Kendra, call Dad and tell him to get everyone to the Agency."

"I will not, Jamie King." Kendra said as she followed him out into the parking lot.

"Please, this is a matter of life and death. Please!" He pleaded.

"Whose life is in danger?"

"My entire family."

"Okay, I'll help but you had better explain all of this later."

"I will." He went to turn and place Brittany in the car without thinking twice he then turned and grabbed Kendra by the arms making her face him and pulled her into his arms and he kissed her.


	14. Safety of Family

SOAA Part 14

**Safety of Family**

"I am risking a lot by leaving and meeting with you. Now what is so damn important?"

"Now is that any way to speak to your father, Joy?"

"Why are you only my father when it is convenient for you, Senator?"

"You sound disappointed in your family heritage?"

"Did you need something important; if you don't then I really have to get back to work."

"Where is Jamie King holding his family? I know you know and you are going to tell me."

"Why would I tell you something like that? You have known for years they have been in hiding; you never seemed to care as long as they were away from you. You have never asked or cared about their location before." The tension in her voice began to come through; he was asking too much of her.

"Joy, fine don't tell me; just kill them then and all will be fine."

"Kill them; I have no cause to kill them."

"What difference does it make; they are already dead according to their government anyway. Kill them; I don't care how, all I care about is that it is done tonight."

He walked away without waiting for a response; he never waited for a response. Joy Callahan walked back to her car and began to drive back to the apartment where Joe, Carrie, and Joey were sleeping; it was the only reason she felt safe when her father called to meet him. She also knew that if she was meeting him then they wouldn't be in danger. For the last four years since he had found out about them still being alive, because of her by accident, he seemed to not care as long as they were away from DC and dead. She began to wonder when he found out they were back and why all of a sudden it was so important to kill them. How was Jamie involved? She noticed that she was being followed so instead of heading to the apartment where they were she just went to her apartment and used the secure line to call Francine Beaman.

"What do you mean you have left them and gone home?"

"Mrs. Beaman, I know I should have called before I left but they went to lie down and help Joey sleep but I suddenly felt ill. I don't want to get them sick."

Rubbing her forehead Francine then smiled when she saw her husband walk through her door, "Thanks for calling I actually have the perfect backup." Francine hung the phone up and smiled at her husband.

"Should I be worried by your crocodile smile when you say the words 'perfect back up' and then look at me, Francine."

"Effraim, I need you to get to this address and protect the family that is staying there; their protection left them without calling me first to get someone there."

"I am the only one to help you? You don't have anyone else?"

"You're the only one I trust with them; Effraim, it is Joe and Carrie King and their young son."

Effraim just looked at his wife and before he could say a word she said, "I know; I wish I could have told you but you understand."

"I understand this business all too well. Do you have a key for me to get in?"

"Yeah, here you go. Thanks I owe you a drink after this."

"No, you owe me a weekend."

Francine handed him the key and gave him a quick kiss before he left she stopped him, "Why did you come here in the first place?"

"Oh, yeah, Amanda called to remind me to remind you that you have a girl's night tonight with her, Katie, Jennie, and Mandy."

"Okay, I didn't forget this time now go please and thank you."

Later that that night, Lee was sitting at the kitchen table playing poker with Philip and Matt when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Mr. Stetson, this is Kendra Parker and this isn't a secure line but I was told to call you immediately and tell you to get your entire family to the Agency."

"Who told you this?"

"Jamie did; I ran into him and we were talking and then all of a sudden he grabbed his date, told me to call you and tell you his entire family needed to get to the Agency it was a matter of life and death to all of them and then he kissed me and left with his date."

"Kendra this is very important, what were you talking about when he said to get everyone to the Agency?"

"It was more about who we were talking about; we were talking about Brittany Adams, Agent Callahan, Kiera, and Senator Adams."

"Kendra, thank you." Lee hung the phone up and looked toward the boys, "Philip, I wasn't here when the girls left did your mother or Katie mention where they were meeting Francine and Mandy?"

"First they were going to Field's and then Whitey's for ice cream; is everything okay?"

"I don't think so, come on fellas let's go get our girls."

They arrived a few minutes later at the pizza place and saw the girls in the window laughing about something. "Philip, stay here with your brother, I will be right back."

"Daddy; you are not supposed to be here; girls only." Jennie said wagging her finger at him and laughing.

Smiling he said, "I know Princess I just need to talk to Aunt Francine and Mommy a minute."

"Lee, what is going on?" Francine asked.

"Francine, I need to know who is at the apartment right now with the family." Lee said.

"What family are you two taking about?" Amanda asked.

Ignoring her question Francine said, "Effraim is there with them because Callahan left them because she got sick.

"I have Philip and Matt out in the car with me, take them and you two get all of you to the Agency; it seems it is the only safe place according to Jamie for his entire family."

"Lee, what is wrong? Is Jamie in danger?" Amanda asked loud enough to not be ignored again.

"Right now I think Jamie is the only safe person, but we have to get you and all the kids to the Agency now."

"The kids do not know about the Agency."

"Amanda all I know is our son sent me a message that his entire family is in danger."

"Who is at the apartment, Lee, you rent that place out and not as a safe house."

"Amanda, just trust me and get to the Agency; before this night is over you are going to know everything. Can you just trust me for a few more hours, honey?"

"I have trusted you from the day I meet you and I am not going to stop now, but you have until midnight, then I pull rank on anyone I can; remember the President's wife loves me."

"Okay, now get your pizza to go and get out of here. I love you." He said before he took Francine's car and she took his with the guys.

Jamie and Brittany drove in silence for a few minutes until Brittany asked, "You have been lying to me; why?"

"Brittany, do you know anyone named Joy Callahan?"

Brittany looked at him and her eyes answered for her. "Tell me how you know her."

"Why do you want to know about her?"

"I think she might be in some trouble and I really want to stop it before anything bad happens to anyone."

"Are you seeing her too along with me and that woman you kissed back at the restaurant?"

"No, I have been working with her; damn, Brittany I am an agent and my assignment now is finding the killer of a family in witness protection; a family that is connected to your father; a family that doesn't deserve to be in relocation, now how is Callahan connected to your father?"

"She is his oldest daughter from an affair when he was younger but still married to my mother. He has always supported her and her mother on the condition they never make themselves known publicly. She did come with us on vacations and over to the house at times."

"Do you know a Kiera Parker?"

"No; should I?" She asked as they stopped in front of the office building, "Why are we here, Jamie?"

"I need to get into your father's files some more and double check a hunch."

"What hunch is that; just because he is a politician doesn't mean that he is doing something illegal? Why should I help you do something that could possibly hurt my family?"

"Please help me; I just need you to let me in and back into the room I was working in today."

"Why should I help you find evidence against my father in any case you are working on; especially with Joy?"

"If I am right it isn't going to matter; a lot of innocent people will be hurt or killed."

Brittany sat for a minute contemplating the situation and her heart gave in; she knew that no matter if Jamie hurt her or not it was never his intention and if she could help prove him wrong about her father then what was the harm in that. "Okay, let's go."

They entered the building and Brittany waved to the guard and said, "Forgot some things we shouldn't be that long, Colin."

"Yes, Miss Brittany, you just take all the time you need." When the two disappeared from sight Colin picked up the phone and said, "Just like ye said, he brought her here just now."

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but Callahan said if it did then for you to kill the cameras and then kill them both."

"Both; but that is his daughter."

"No loose ends and by the end of this night he will only have one daughter."

Lee pulled up to the building and noticed Effraim's car as well as Callahan's. _I thought she left_ he thought as he entered the building and headed for the elevator. As he got off the elevator he noticed that the door wasn't completely closed and he could hear Joey crying as Carrie tried to calm him down as well as other voices.

"Carrie, you better get him to shut up or he will end up like the rest; I am willing to spare him because he had nothing to do with any of this."

Lee upholstered his gun and slowly came into the apartment, Carrie saw him but made no reaction and he was lucky that Joey was facing away from him.

"Joy, why are you doing this? We have to get Joe and Effraim some help they could bleed to death."

Lee froze as he heard Joy's next comment, "Let them; it doesn't matter. They are going to die as well along with everyone else that James King loves; then he will die."

Lee went to move when he saw Carrie shake her head and say, "Okay fine, then tell me why; if my entire family is about to be slaughtered than tell me why?" Lee misunderstood her cue and began his movements to come behind Joy.

"You started finding the paper trail that lead to me; I was the reason he was taking and replacing funds. I guess it doesn't pay to sleep with an Irish mob bosses daughter and then get her pregnant and think you can just walk away. My grandfather had more than enough money to care for my mother and her illegitimate daughter, but he wanted political position here in Washington and my father was the way to that. My father had sloppy book keepers until you were dead, so to speak. Then I happen to stumble on you and I knew who you were because I had seen pictures of Jamie and Brittany together that she had kept. I didn't realize your case had to deal with my father and since he had always asked about my assignments I told him of my latest one. He put two and two together and told me to do whatever I had to stay with your case; as long as the investigation never got solved and you stayed put then you could go on living."

Lee walked up behind her and said, "Nice story, now drop your weapon."

Joy smiled because she knew she wasn't alone, but he didn't. "I think it is you who will be dropping your weapon, Mr. Stetson. You are out ranked this time." Just then Lee turned to find another man pointing his gun at him. Looking at the two men already bleeding, one unconscious and one pretending, Lee dropped his gun, turned and tackled Joy to the ground as Effraim grabbed Lee's gun and shot the other man dead in the chest. Joy continued to struggle with Lee as the gun went off again as Carrie ran with Joey into the bedroom to call the Agency. When Lee had set them up at the apartment he had given her the number and a code to use if she ever needed help, she thought this warranted help.

"IFF, how may I direct your call?" Asked the person who Carrie thought sounded like a robot.

"Extension 450, Code Priority Red Fire."

"Jackson, here," a harsh male voice answered.

"Mr. Jackson, I was told to call you and"

"Mrs. King, is there a problem?'

"You could say that, our witness protection just shot mine and Francine's husband and another two shots just went off, I don't know what is happening."

"I will send an ambulance immediately to the apartment; hide you and your son if possible I am also sending more agents to you, Mrs. King."

"Mrs. King?" Amanda said in a confused voice.

"Amanda, I don't have time to explain, Francine, we have shots have fired; Effraim and Joe are hit. Lee is there but Carrie said more shots were being fired."

Amanda stood not really processing everything but hearing all the same and said, "Let's go, the kids will be fine here."

Philip and Katie watched from the conference room as Amanda, Francine, and about six more agents left the bull pen and Matt asked, "Where are they going and why did Mom and Aunt Francine have a gun? Mom doesn't like guns."

"Mom and Dad will explain what is going on when they get back buddy. Let's get some more pizza and finish out our card game; maybe even the girls will want to play." He said looking at his wife with a look only she knew meant he was scared for their family.

Adam was the first through the door with Francine and Amanda close behind. "Lee? Where are you?"

Amanda saw Lee walk out of the bedroom holding a little boy that looked a lot like Philip at that young age and then he saw the woman in his arms, "Carrie?" She then turned and saw Joe on the floor bleeding from his shoulder. She ran to her ex-husband crying and saying, "Joseph Allen King, I swear you better open your eyes right this second. Joe? Joe!" She bent and still heard him breathing and whispered, "you have the choice to stay or leave; it is up to you. Don't leave us again please Joe open your damn eyes." She couldn't control her tears and emotions at that time when Carrie walked over and said, "Amanda, the medics are here. They have to help him now."

The two women embraced each other tightly as Lee continued to hold and calm Joey. After a few minutes reality set in and Francine said, "Where is Jamie?"

Amanda pulling but not letting go of Carrie said, "You mean he isn't here?"

"No, after I talked to Kendra I assumed he went to take Brittany home and then come here."

Amanda looked at the Agent bound on the floor and she let go of Carrie long enough to walk and crouch in front of her saying, "Where is my son?"

"I don't know but if he is still with my sister; he won't be for long. They will both be dead."

Amanda took her left hand and back handed the woman, "You better hope like hell my son is still alive when I find him and I will find him. Adam, Francine, get them back to the Agency with the others, Lee let's go get our son." Lee handed over Joey to his mother and followed his wife hoping he made the elevator before he missed her.

Brittany unlocked the room Jamie was working in earlier and said, "What is it you are looking for?"

"Grants or financial information from around the time Carrie and Joe were killed; even maybe six months before that."

"Those files should be right over here. Daddy didn't start getting grant funds for his charity work until about three years before the accident that killed them."

"How do you know about that?"

"I remember when the grant funding came through; he came home and we celebrated. He said he was so happy; he would be able to cover his charities with the grants."

"I don't think he was funding charities, Brittany. I think he was funding, yes, here it is." Jamie found a disk and began the process of copying the evidence to go with what he had in his apartment.

"What do you think you have found?"

"Brittany, I hate to be the one to tell you but your father is involved with the Irish mob and has been for a long time." Jamie said as he took the disk and put it a cover and put it in his pocket. "Now we need to get out of here and get you some place safe."

"I don't believe that there is a safe place for the two of you; unless you both have secured a place in heaven that is." Jamie and Brittany turned to see the guard holding a gun on them. Jamie went for his piece and Colin fired a warning shot toward Brittany.

Brittany screamed, jumped behind Jamie, and began to cry; while Colin watched as Brittany began to break down Jamie finished pulling out his gun and aimed it at Colin.

"How many more do you have backing you up because I am telling you right now pal, if it is only you; Jesus says that this lady and I will be fine but you are screwed."

"You little piss ant you may think you will get out of here but you won't. The Senator and his friends are too important and everywhere."

Jamie kept his gun and attention on the guard hoping it would give him time to get Brittany out of the way. He backed into a stack of files ready to be shredded and Jamie pushed them over onto Colin and grabbing Brittany's hand running for the door. A fire rang out behind them before he had a chance to get her in front of him. Brittany yelled out in pain and then Jamie felt her weight drop taking him to the floor with her as she fell. He was holding her in his arms with his body over her looking at her with blood running from her chest; the bullet went through her. Putting pressure on her chest he said, "Brittany don't you dare give up; I have a lot of ass chewing coming from you. I look forward to it. Don't you dare die do you hear me!"

"I lo…" Her voice stopped and the light in her eyes dimmed and Jamie at that moment didn't care if he died to. He pulled her close and held her body next to him.

"Sorry it has to be like this." Colin pointed his gun at the back of Jamie's head and Jamie heard the trigger cock and waited for the shot hoping his family would understand why he did everything.

BANG! BANG!


	15. Gains and Losses

SOAA Part 15

**Gains and Losses**

Back at the Agency, Philip and Katie noticed Francine walking back in the bull pen but it was the person that was walking in with her that made Philip pull the door open and run across the room.

"Carrie!" He enveloped her in his arms and never wanted to let her go. He could barely see her through his tears. "How is this possible? How are you here? Alive?"

The tears in her eyes were just as strong as was her hold on her oldest and youngest sons whispering she said, "Jamie."

"Where is Dad, Mom, Jamie, Dad?"

Katie walked over and placed her hand on his back and said, "Let her sit down."

"No, I am not letting go."

Francine said, "Philip, I am sorry, but you are going to have to let your step mother and brother go, we have to have them checked out and debriefed. I promise we will give her back, Philip, you can let go."

"Philip, honey, I will be right here in the building. I am never going anywhere ever again."

Katie walked him back into the conference room and held him like she had the night they died all those years ago; just like all those years ago the twins were sleeping unknowing their families world had just again been turned on its axis.

Mandy saw her mom and she walked over to her and said, "Where's Daddy, is he okay?"

Francine had never kept the dangers of their jobs from their daughter and she wasn't going to hold back now. "Daddy is going to be in the hospital for a few days and when we are done here I will take you to see him. He got hurt in his shoulder so no big strong hugs that you two share, but I promise Daddy will be okay."

"Okay, Mommy." Mandy hugged her Mom and then went to lie back down next to her best friend on the conference room floor.

Jamie heard the gun fire off and held Brittany closer waiting for the bullet to hit him when it never did he looked up to see his mother holding her gun out as Colin fell to the floor next to him with a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead.

Lee came in after he had taken out another gunman and began to watch the scene unfold in front of him, Amanda holstered her gun and went to Jamie, both crying as she tried to get him to let Brittany go.

"Let her go, we have you two and you're both safe now."

"She is dead, Mom; I got her killed."

"No you didn't James King and don't you say that. That man on the floor killed her not you."

Lee walked over and relived his past of Dorothy dying in his arms and knew Jamie needed what Lee needed all those years ago. Lee came behind him and with Amanda's help pulled Jamie away from Brittany's lifeless body. Lee went to cover her with his jacket as Senator Adams and the local police walked in.

"I demand to know what is going on h…" He saw his daughter on the floor, with her life spilling from her and he lunged at Jamie, "You son of a bitch you killed my daughter!"

Lee intercepted the Senator before he reached Jamie and Amanda, "No, Senator that honor goes to you and Joy's grandfather."

At the mention of Joy's name and her grandfather he knew that his secretes were out, not publicly yet but by morning it would be.

Showing their badges Lee instructed the police to keep the Senator in their car until they could get a different agent unit there to pick him up. Half an hour later, Thompson and Giles came with a cleanup crew, coroner, and took over everything. Lee and Amanda took Jamie back to the Agency where they found Carrie, Katie, and Philip in a conference room. Philip saw Jamie before Katie as he walked in covered in blood and rushed to him, "Jamie?"

Seeing the worry on his older brother's face and the blood on his shirt he said, "It's not my blood Philip; I am okay, thanks to Mom. Remind me not to challenge her to a shooting competition." He tried to laugh but when Philip put his arms around him, disregarding the blood, Jamie broke down. The past week of everything from finding his parents to Brittany dying in his arms slammed every emotion he had and he didn't give a damn that he was standing in the middle of the bull pen in front of his fellow coworkers crying like a baby and holding on to one of the strongest men he knew for support. Philip held him and lead him into the only room he knew wasn't occupied at the moment, Agent Jackson's. The door closed and Philip continued to hold his brother until he seemed calmer and was able to talk.

Lee led Amanda over to Carrie and the two women, like the boys, held onto each other and Lee took Katie with him. They went into the conference room where the children were resting and he picked up the phone and said, "Yes, this is Agent Stetson, I am calling to check on a patient that was brought in with a gunshot wound and may be in or out of surgery. His name is Joseph King. Yes, I understand, thank you."

"How is he?" Katie asked.

"He is still in surgery and doing well then will be in recovery for a while and will be moved to a private and agency guarded room."

"That is good to hear." Amanda said as her and Carrie walked in. Carrie walked over to check on Joey.

"He looks so much like Philip did at that age; he is what three?"

"Yes, Amanda he just turned three not too long ago. Joe mentions often how he wasn't destined for girls; he just doesn't relate to them he thought."

"I will give him that. I have all kinds of girls around and I l know I don't how to relate either." Lee said and Amanda just looked at him. "Damn, thought I said that in my head."

Jamie and Philip walked in and Jamie told his Mom, "Agent Stetson, I am ready to finish my debriefing from my trip in Denver."

Amanda just stood and seeing the blood soaked shirt still on him she said, "Why don't you go to the showers and get some clothes from the gym first and then I will be set up for debriefings."

"Okay." Jamie said and saw Katie as she sat frozen in her chair taking in his full appearance. Jamie walked from the conference room to see Kendra and Kiera walking in through the doors. Kendra had her sister in handcuffs and was giving her over to a processing agent. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Jamie and before either could say a word Jamie mouthed the words "Thank you" and left the room.

Lee walked out and said, "What is the charge toward her, Miss Parker?"

"Attempted murder of a federal agent; when I got home and confronted her about her relationship with the Senator and some of his friends she tried to kill me."

Kendra walked into the showers and heard Jamie crying again, walking in she saw he was still fully clothed and as so was she; she walked over and put her arms around his waist turning him to face her. Her fingers started to unfasten the buttons of his shirt, sliding it off of him and placing it in the floor out of reach, "Her blood isn't going to bring her back. You can hold on to her with the good memories you have of her. She was your first real love?"

"No, you are my first real love; but she was my first everything else. She was my first date, girlfriend and sexual partner."

Blushing at his admittance of his feeling for her she said, "Those are some really great firsts and I am really glad you have those memories of her and I can't wait to hear about some of them and her." Her fingers were working the buckle of his belt and sliding it free wasn't easy by being wet leather. Smiling she said, "Boy you sure do make it hard for a girl to get you naked."

Smiling for the first time in hours he said, "Not really; I am pretty easy and I am usually the one doing the undressing."

"Are you now? Well maybe one day or night I will find out; just not now; you have another debriefing after this one." She finished with his clothes and when Jamie thought she was going to leave he saw her reach for the washcloth and soap. She lathered the cloth and ran circles over his chest where it was still stained with red.

"Better to replace a bad memory with a nicer one. Here I will let you finish. So I am your first real love? Does that mean I'll be your last?"

"I hope so Kendra; I really hope so." Jamie turned and finished his shower alone. He turned the water off and went to get his wet clothes and found they weren't there. Walking into the locker room he found a set of clean dry clothes he hadn't gotten when he stepped in to the shower; deciding that Kendra had he put on the clothes and headed upstairs.

He went with Amanda and she let him set the pace as he explained the events of the last week. She sat and listened as he started with the day he had found Joe and Carrie at the street fair, meeting at the restaurant, Lee showing up, talking to Francine and getting them back to Georgetown and getting suspended on purpose. Taking a few minutes he took a drink of water and then explained about the Peacock Dance with Brittany; not getting a chance to explain to Kendra he was going to enlist her help, but it worked.

"If you just learned in Denver about Senator Adams what made you think you could get to Brittany that way so fast?"

"I wish I could say that I was a nice one woman man that you raised me to be but up until I left for Denver I was sort of still playing the odds. The odds of what I was beginning to feel for Kendra, nothing has ever been that intense before and staying with a very nice person but just because it felt safe and comfortable."

"Brittany was safe and comfortable?" Amanda asked.

His face hardened and he snapped, "Yeah, she was real safe with me wasn't she?"

"Now, Jamie, don't start blaming yourself for her death. She could have died anyway."

"Killed she was killed and died in my arms! She would never have been there if I hadn't of gotten her involved in the first place."

"You don't know that. Given your history with Brittany it could have happened at any time to hurt you. People in this business use friends and family and loved ones of all kinds to get agents to do what they want; they could have used or killed her now or later. This was all explained during your orientation that first day and I know for a fact Lee drilled that into you during all your training sessions with him before you ever joined. It was just one of the things he was trying to get you to understand to keep you out of this business."

"I know Dad did everything he could but I am in it now."

"After tonight Jamie do you still want to be in it?"

Jamie sat looking at his mother and after about five seconds said, "More than anything, Mom."

Amanda smiled proudly at her son although Jamie didn't notice he was looking out the conference room window into the bull pen remembering the first day his mom had walked him through to tell his Dad about his career choice.

He turned and said, "Now back to what I was saying, Brittany got me in at the Senator office. She needed help ironically converting files and knew I was some kind computer guy. I lucked out for whatever reason and on the first day I found some items that I was going to have Carrie check but only after I was back from my date and Callahan wasn't around to see if I was looking in the right files."

"Why is that you wanted to wait until Agent Callahan was gone?"

"Mom, I can't explain it ever since I really met her in Denver I have just had this feeling that I couldn't trust her."

"Turns out you were right; she almost killed your father, Effraim, and Carrie and Joey."

"I know; Philip filled me in on a few things after I cried like a baby out there. No one is going to work with me after that; not very professional."

"Jamie, this was your first real case that meant anything to you. Every one of your fellow agents has had a breakdown at some point; some public but yes most are private."

"I have one disk with me and one at the apartment hidden. I don't know if the one at the apartment has anything good on it but the one I brought with me is loaded to the hilt with how the Senator had been using campaign funds for years and then he began to use his grant funding to replace and account for those funds and when the checks and balance came into play that is when he got in with the Irish mob. You see Mom it wouldn't have matter if Carrie was the investigating lawyer or not; she was just the one getting to close, it could have been anyone that had been assigned that they would have gotten out of the way. The disk I have with me also has the paper trail to the hit order given by Senator Adams directly."

"Where is the disk?"

"I have it on the inside the pocket of my jacket."

"Where is your jacket?"

"Oh, um, did I leave it in the car?" He asked because he really couldn't remember having it inside and all of his evidence was put on that disk.

"Jamie, you had your jacket when you went to shower."

His heart fell for a brief second and his trust tested as he walked into the bullpen and walked up to Kendra who was talking with Lee. "Look at me."

"Jamie, what do you want? Are you done?"

"Where is my jacket; I need something from inside my pocket."

Kendra looked at him and said, "I put your jacket in the conference room with your brother because it was the only dry piece of clothing from your clothes which I put in bags if they were needed for evidence or just to dry out."

Jamie didn't say anything but turned, went into the conference room, saw his jacket, picked it up, and pulled the disk out and went back to the room with his mother.

"Lee, what the hell was that all about? He acted like he didn't trust me with his stuff."

"Kendra, I think he will be a range of emotions for a while, just be patient if you feel he is worth the time to wait for him to get his head on straight."

Amanda walked out of the conference room holding the disk that Jamie had just given to her. "Tyler, take this disk, pull up the file, there is only one file and print it out and bring the printout to me."

"Yes, Agent Stetson, right away."

"Amanda, are you done with Jamie? I want everyone at the house tonight."

"Yes, I think he needs some rest right along with everyone else. Have you heard any news on Joe?"

"He is out of surgery, he hasn't woken yet and the doctors do not think he will until the morning. His vitals are strong and he is responding well. I'll go and get everyone; are you coming?"

"I still have the print out and I have to be debriefed by Adam for the shooting."

"Okay, I will see you at home; I think I would like some help gathering the troops. I am assuming that Carrie will want to go to the hospital but Joey has gotten to know me and would be okay waking up at the house I believe if he knew I was there." Lee said.

Carrie came out and asked, "Can I leave soon? I want to see Joe and get Joey in bed."

"Carrie, Joe is in a much protected room and will more than likely sleep until the morning. Lee was just suggesting all of you go back to the house with him and get some rest; I have a few more hours here and the house will be more comfortable. I can assure you, from personal experience that Joe is going to do nothing but sleep. Go to the house, get some rest, eat something and then go to the hospital in the morning. You have been through a hard day too. It isn't going to do Joe any good if you don't rest."

"If I agree will you do me a favor and go to check on him before you come back to the house?" Carrie asked the day wearing on her was starting to show.

"Yes, I can do that."

Amanda stood watching as her family paired up, Philip with Matt, Lee with Jennie, Katie carried Joey, and Carrie pulled Jamie close with Kendra holding his hand. Adam walked up to her and handed her tissues. "It can wait until tomorrow, go get out of here."

Amanda pushed the hospital door open and walked in as quietly as possible. She sat next to the bed and picked Joe's hand up and said, "Joseph Allen King, we had some big gains and losses today. You would have been so proud of Jamie today. He stuck to his integrity this whole time; never once telling me or Philip anything about you and Carrie. He did have a big loss today as well; he was even willing to die to balance the scales if that was what it took. He lived but I killed the man who was going to kill our son. So Mr. King you see you need to wake up soon and we need to get back to healing this family; our son is going to need all of his family to get through this. He has never really dealt with your first death I don't think; I don't suggest you give him the opportunity to try and process another one. Philip wanted to come here and I was surprised that he hasn't, but he has had a crazy roller coaster day as have all of us. You know I was thinking today after I knew you were alive about our marriage. It wasn't so bad; we had a really good one for a while; without you I wouldn't have the boys. I know they aren't boys anymore but they will always be my boys, our boys. They love you so much and Carrie too. Joe, when we were married you always asked for the boys and me to come and be with you; I never could do that. I also know that I never once asked you to stay; I always asked you to do what you felt you needed to do. Joe, I still am not asking but I am begging that you wake up and come home to stay. Joe, please don't leave again; don't leave us." She stopped talking because the tears began to fall harder and harder. She was shaking uncontrollably until she thought she heard something.

"Don't cry, Amanda; I'm home for good." She heard Joe say before he slipped back to sleep.

**TAG**

Effraim was released from the hospital the same day as Joe. Joe was moving slower but he was just happy to be alive. He joined everyone at Lee and Amanda's; they planned a celebration. Dottie and Curt came home earlier from their trip when Jennie called and told them they had to because they had a big surprise and it couldn't wait.

Amanda was standing in the door frame to the yard as Lee came up from behind her and put his arms around her. "Well, Mrs. Stetson, how does it look?"

Amanda glanced around and saw her entire family and felt so much peace. Peace she hadn't realized she was missing. Almost everyone she cared for was in her yard; laughing, playing, catching up, as well as healing and recuperating.

"Wonderful; it looks wonderful."


End file.
